The Wrong Rizzoli
by SEBPD15
Summary: In a world where Maura starts her job in Boston and meets Tommy before she even meets Jane. Rizzles is endgame because you’d be crazy for Rizzles not to be endgame.
1. Meet Tommy

Maura approached the building for her first day as the chief medical examiner for the commonwealth of Massachusetts. The title would take some adjustment, but getting to know her new co-workers was a feat that worried her much more. Taking over the lab in its entirety, no problem, getting through the first few conversations with detectives without getting compared to a cyborg, not so much. She stopped just short of the door, and took in her surroundings with a deep breath before entering.

Suddenly the door flew open and Maura sidestepped to avoid the pending blow. She slipped by but her $1500 Louis Vuitton took the impact and flew down the stairs with a roll.

"I'm so sorry, lemme get that." The handsome man, who almost took her out with the door, ran down the steps to retrieve her bag. He had a boyish charm about him, with a mischievous glint in his eye, and an ornery but sincere smile.

His eyes were an honest blue, and his hair was dark matching his olive skin tone. There was a familiarity about his face. "That's quite alright, I was standing in close proximity to the doorway." Maura graced him with a movie star smile. "Have we met before?"

He handed the bag back to Maura then offered his hand "I would remember a face as pretty as yours, Tommy, Tommy Rizzoli."

Realization hit Maura, he must be related to the female detective here. She had studied the photo roster of all the homicide detectives for the last week, so she could be familiar with whom she was speaking from the start. He was close in age, and Maura determined he must be her brother. Maura had studied detective Rizzoli's photo a bit more than the others simply because she was beautiful, and everytime Maura looked at the picture she found herself lingering, wondering what the detective would be like.

She extended her hand to his "Wonderful to meet you Tommy. Are you detective Rizzoli's brother?"

"Yeah! How'd ya know? Are you a friend of Janie's? I'd like to know where she's been hiding you." Tommy winked and held on to Maura's hand a little longer than necessary.

He was quite charming, it seemed there was a whole other Rizzoli that would catch Maura's attention. "Today is actually my first day, I'm Dr Maura Isles, the new chief medical examiner. I have not met anyone yet, but based on the photo of your sister there are several markers that indicate kinship. You both share a strong and pronounced mandible and defined zygomatic arches, although your superciliary arch and frontal eminence are more prominent, but that is to be expected for a male."

Tommy stared at her for a moment looking puzzled "I'm not sure whatcha just said doc, but it sure was nice to meet ya. I'd like to make up for scraping up your purse there, could I maybe take you out tonight and show you around since you're new and all?"

Maura partly grew up in Boston and had visited frequently through her life, but she thought Tommy was cute and they would probably have fun. "I would like that Tommy." She handed him a card with her number telling him to ignore her previous job title.

"I'll give you a call later, and we'll work something out." He flashed her a quick Rizzoli smile and started to turn "oh hey, Dr Isles?"

Maura turned back "please call me Maura."

"Maura. When you meet my sister she's a little rough around the edges, but she's a softy once she warms up to ya." He then turned again with a wave and called over his shoulder, "talk to ya later."

Maura felt significantly more intrigued to meet detective Rizzoli after her brief run in with her brother. Little did she know that meeting was due shortly after she arrived downstairs in the morgue.


	2. Meet Jane

A/N: This is my first Rizzles fanfic, so I'm counting on reviews to keep me headed in the right direction. Let me know what y'all like and what y'all don't. I identify with Jane more as a character but find Maura so intriguing. We'll see how this goes.

Maura stepped out of the elevator, coffee in hand, after stopping at the diner upstairs. The woman working the counter, Angela, was delightful and slightly pushy but in a caring way that Maura had never experienced before. Only her oversharing was cut short by a crotchety man she referred to as Stanley, who insisted she tend to the other customers in line.

"...will shove that entire tray of tools so far up your ass, they will never be shiny again! You got me?!" A voice boomed down the hallway coming from the autopsy room.

Maura picked up her pace and entered the room in time to see detective Rizzoli with her nose approximately 3 centimeters from the nose of a man who had the dressings of a lab tech.

Maura quickly intervened "excuse me, what seems to be the problem?"

The lab tech tried and failed to answer clearly flustered by the detective "I..I...she...I can't..."

Jane never withdrew her eye contact from the tech, as he stuttered, and only seemed to make herself larger and more powerful with her domineering stance. She narrowed her eyes at the man applying more scrutiny.

"Well what captain stutter here is trying to say, is this body can't be released to the family until some Dr. Island signs off on it, and I don't even know who the hell that is. The perpetrator in this investigation has been caught, and will spend his miserable little existence rotting in a cell." Jane all but growled.

Jane abruptly turned to face the new person in the room, and her anger faultered for a second as she looked Maura from head to toe not expecting to find the impeccably dressed woman in front of her.

Maura found herself in a full intense eye contact with piercing brown eyes. Even anger looked good on this detective.

Maura studied detective Rizzoli for a second, the sclera of her eyes were a bit red although firm with irritation, and she displayed periorbital puffiness which could be caused from a number of problems including sleep deprivation, dehydration, and stress.

"Well detective, I believe you are referring to me, Dr. Isles, it's a pleasure to meet you." Maura stepped forward placing her hand an equal distance between Jane and herself. Maura made her stance strong and of equal length to match that of the demanding Rizzoli stance displayed in front of her.

The lab tech took this que to retreat with his tail between his legs leaving detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles to hash out the issue at hand.

Jane kept eye contact, and there was a palpable electricity in the air between them. She reached forward taking Maura's extended hand, and Maura felt her breath catch in her throat and every muscle in her body tightened. The skin on skin contact left both their heads blank for a fraction of a second, an occurrence, which neither woman was familiar.

Jane quickly withdrew her hand and turned closing her body off to Maura, training her eyes on the floor. The contact seemed to distract the detective for a moment. The chemistry between the women filled the room. Jane gave her head a gentle shake, as if to clear her thoughts.

The detective then returned to business. "The investigation is complete with no help from that waste of air Pike. I gather you're the new ME, which means you can release this body to the family, they've been through enough." Jane's anger had dissipated slightly, being replaced by what appeared to be sorrow for a moment.

Without waiting for an answer Jane spun on her heel headed toward the exit and called over her shoulder "if you could sign off on that before the end of the day I would really owe you one, Dr. Isles."

The detectives tone had gone from fury, to what appeared to be momentary sadness, then to a casual tone not uncommonly used between friends.

Those minutes were riddled with more emotion than Maura was accustomed to dealing with in a week. Unsure whether this woman was always fueled by such emotion or whether said behavior was due to previously noted sleep deprivation from working the investigation, Maura was struck with the urge to know everything about this woman in front of her. Not only was she gorgeous, but her presence was consuming and Maura was fascinated.

Jane was already halfway through the doorway when Maura found her voice "please call me Maura."

Jane paused mid step "thanks, Maura." Then Jane caught Maura completely off guard throwing in a wink before disappearing down the hallway, unfortunately, out of Maura's sight.

Maura didn't move from her spot but closed her eyes and inhaled deeply blowing the air out of her lungs with force. She realized from the second she entered the room her senses were on high alert, especially after the spark that shot through her body when detective Rizzoli took her hand.

Even though the detective had threatened to forcefully place medical instruments inside one of her techs, which is behavior Maura would have reprimanded anyone else for, she wanted to be around the detective more. Study her expressions. It was safe to say, she had never met anyone like Jane Rizzoli.

Tommy's earlier warning about the detective being "a little rough around the edges" seemed to prove an understatement.

One thing was for sure, she would have this body released to the family within the next few hours. Not only because she presumed she might eventually want that I owe you from the detective, she felt an unexplainable need to please the detective after only just meeting her.


	3. More to Jane

A/N: I think Maura will get the chance to see Jane's sincerity in this chapter since she already witnessed that Rizzoli intensity. Also, this chapter ended up being super long, I just couldn't find a point I wanted to break. Sorry.

Jane's POV

Jane stepped into the elevator and pressed the button. Once the doors closed she exhaled harshly, not realizing she had been holding her breath.

"What the hell was that?" She asked the empty elevator.

Jane knew how her presence could make people react, she was about as strong willed as they come, and she didn't back down. The majority of the time, the reaction was similar to that of the useless lab tech, fear.

The new ME had stood her ground matching her posture to Jane's. She also stood it in what looked like no less than 4 inch heels, and an emerald green form fitting dress that probably cost more than three months of Jane's rent. It screamed "I came from a store like the one off Pretty Woman." The green dress made the green in her hazel eyes radiant. The way most people's eyes looked in the sunlight weren't comparable to the doctor's in the crappy BPD fluorescent lighting.

This could be a problem. Jane has a rule. No dating co-workers, no exceptions.

Who's to say the ME would even be interested in Jane? She was getting ahead of herself, but the intensity of their interaction couldn't have been completely one sided. She swore the doctor lost her breath when their hands met.

Maybe she was imagining things, she hadn't slept more than 5 hours in the last 3 days, that's got to have some side effects.

It was time to get this paperwork done and get home to sleep. Jane knew it was wishful thinking based on the stack of papers on her desk, but if she was lucky she might get out of here by 1700.

She also had the feeling Maura would have that body released before then, which would be the biggest load off Jane's shoulders.

It didn't dawn on Jane that she was already putting more trust in the doctor than she put in people she's known for years or even most her life for that matter.

Jane was lost in paperwork and didn't realize it was already a quarter until 1800. The office was basically deserted after 1700 unless a huge case was in progress. Days like these she would even work through lunch, and surely would have if Angela hadn't sent Frankie up with a peanut butter and fluff sandwich. She was nearly finished for the day when she heard her name. She kept working without looking up from her desk, absently answering "what?"

"These people insisted on speaking with you, said you told them they could come here anytime to find you." The patrol officer stated.

Jane finally looked up recognizing the faces in front of her, she cut her eyes to the officer, shooting him a look that indeed would have dropped him dead on the spot if possible. She scooped all the paperwork into a stack and quickly slid it into a drawer of the desk.

The woman and child standing in front of her were the wife and daughter of the victim, Mr. Rainey, in the case she had spent the day finishing paperwork on. She had spoken with Mrs. Rainey twice before, once at the scene 30 minutes following the incident where she witnessed her husband being shot by a trigger happy meth addict looking for the fastest way to his next fix, and once more the very next day when she picked said meth addict out of the line up at BPD. This poor woman's husband had died over his wallet which contained 70 dollars cash, a debit card (that wasn't even used), and his 200 dollar watch that was a father's day present. All were found in the scumbag's possession the next day because he was too twacked out to ditch it before passing out in the alley where they found him, and he didn't even remember shooting the poor man for said items. The family was here on a visit for the week from their quiet farm in Kansas because Mr. Rainey's brother lives here.

Jane immediately dropped down to her knee speaking to Brittany Rainey, the 7 year old, "hey sweetheart, would you like to color while your mommy and me talk?"

The little girl nodded with a shy smile.

Jane grabbed her chair then scooped the little girl up plopping her in the seat, and rolled her back to the desk. She hit the hydraulic lever putting the girl at the appropriate height for the desk, and pulled a box out of another drawer. She opened the box in front of the child "you can use whatever you want sweetie." The box contained several coloring books and an array of coloring utensils.

"Thank you" the girl smiled before getting to work finding the right page to color.

Jane then pulled Mrs. Rainey a safe distance to the side.

"Mrs. Rainey, is everything okay? Did you have any problems with the release from the ME? I can get on the phone now and we'll get things sorted out." Jane hated that this woman was stuck here dealing with the process, when she just wanted to get home, and would be doing so as a widow and single parent.

"No no Detective Rizzoli, the ME, a Dr. Isles called personally this morning around 10 letting us know we could proceed with getting my husband back home for the...service." Tears rolled down the woman's face. "She said you made our case a priority, and she even helped me get in touch with the right people to make this whole nightmare of getting him home as easy as it could possibly be." She placed her hand on Jane's arm. "I wanted to personally thank you for being a small ray of sunshine in what I assume will be the darkest week of my life. Our plane leaves in a few hours, so we'll get out of your hair now."

Jane smiled at the woman, "I wish you never even had to meet me, Mrs. Rainey. I'm truly sorry for what you have gone through."

Brittany Rainey then tapped on Jane's leg, and offered her the paper in her hand. It was a picture of the fish Dory from Finding Nemo.

"Thank you so much, I love Dory. She is my favorite. Would you mind signing your name to it? That way I'll never forget who colored this for me." Jane returned to the desk and grabbed a colored pencil.

After getting her autograph from Brittany, Jane started to walk toward the door to walk them out, but was stopped short by Mrs. Rainey.

"Detective Rizzoli you stay here and finish what you were working on, we know our way. Thank you again for everything."

"Bye guys." Jane quickly turned and sat back down at her desk.

Her heart broke for this family. Not only did they lose a loved one to something as trivial as drugs, but their lives would never be the same and this nightmare of a week was just the beginning.

She stared at the picture Brittany colored for her. The pain in her chest was almost crippling, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. This was not the time. She didn't let the effects of this job show themselves until she was in the comfort of her own space, behind a locked door. She buried her face in her hands and bit back the tears. Later.

She quickly pulled out her keys and unlocked the drawer she kept things of this nature in, placing the girl's picture on top of the stack. Most people would see these keepsakes as sweet. All the times Jane had helped a family, but they haunted Jane, reminding her of all the children who were missing loved ones and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Nothing would bring back that girl's father.

"Detective Rizzoli."

Janes stiffened and slammed the drawer shut. She had only met the owner of this voice one time, but she didn't need to turn around to see who it belonged to. She had already planned on thanking the ME and she was aware that she now had an I owe you at the disposal of the woman behind her, who made her nerves stand on end in the best way possible.

"Maura, what are you still doing here?" Jane said abruptly, inadvertently sounding a bit annoyed.

Maura's POV

Maura shared the elevator up with an officer who was escorting a woman and girl, and politely allowed them to exit first. She stayed back in the doorway when she realized they were approaching the detective.

The entire interaction between the detective and this victim's family had been simultaneously heartbreaking and heartwarming. Maura was in utter awe of this woman. She had observed the detective in action twice, and witnessed displays of true emotion like never before.

"I brought the finalized release documentation for the report." Maura placed the paperwork on the desk adjacent to Jane. Maura turned to exit.

"Thank you Maura." Jane stood from her desk, moving forward and rested her hands on the front of her belt. Jane continued when Maura turned back to make eye contact. "For everything. I'm a woman of my word, and I owe you one. Hell, I should probably owe you two."

Maura shivered at the slow saultrey rasp of Jane's voice.

"Forgive me detective. I happened to overhear your interaction with that family." Maura paused concentrating on Jane's face for indications of anger at her confession.

If the detective felt anger, her facial expression was not indicative of such emotion, and Maura took the detective as one who, as they say, wore her emotions on her clothes.

"You 'happened' to see that, huh?" Jane smiled looking down at her shoes and adjusted her arms folding them across her chest.

Maura's heart thumped arrhythmically at the sight of Jane's easy smile. She made a mental note to contact her physician about scheduling an electrocardiogram if these irregularities continued.

Maura felt out of her element. She wanted to make sure the detective was okay, emotionally, following the desolate discussion with the family and her actions while sitting at her desk. She searched for the right words.

"I just wondered if you were okay? I noticed you seemed...distraught...after they left."

Jane grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair "I will be. Can I walk you out?"

"I would appreciate that detective, thank you."

They moved toward the door and made their way to the exit in comfortable silence. Jane held the door open as Maura walked through and hovered her hand near the small of Maura's back. Maura had never been so aware of someone almost touching her. Her skin tingled, reacting to the mere possibility of Jane making contact.

Once outside they headed separate directions toward their cars.

Jane sauntered away floating her words over her shoulder with confidence "Goodbye Maura, I'll see you tomorrow."

Maura stood still admiring detective Rizzoli from behind "Goodbye detective Rizzoli."

Jane spun around immediately finding Maura's eyes, her face covered with a sexy smile "Call me Jane."


	4. Tommy Tommy Tommy

A/N: I use 24-hour time, I hope y'all don't mind, but it's ingrained in me. Bear with me through this chapter. In this story line Jane hasn't had years of friendship for her feelings to develop. I'm not a big believer in the whole love at first sight concept, I'm going to give our girl some time to figure out her feelings are more than just wanting in Maura's pants.

Maura arrived home just after 1830, which allowed about an hour to prepare for her date with Tommy. He called a few hours prior and agreed to meet at the Italian restaurant Mamma Maria's at 1930. Maura would be pressed for time to complete her pre-date routine that had taken several years of careful trial and error to formulate.

Instead of rushing, Maura found herself lost in thought at several junctures while getting ready. Her mind replaying interactions with Jane from the day.

When she arrived at the restaurant, Maura briefly examined the area for Tommy. When there was no sign of him, she made her way to the bar and ordered a glass of wine. Maura had never dined at this particular restaurant, and the atmosphere was quite pleasant. Maura wouldn't classify the establishment as upscale, but humble and authentically Italian.

"Maura."

She turned to see Tommy standing behind her in black slacks and navy blue dress shirt and immediately recognized the quality of clothing. The ensemble provided by Ralph Lauren easily totaled over 300 dollars. Maura made a mental note to inquire about his occupation since he possessed exceptional yet expensive taste in clothing.

She offered her date a flawless smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in addition to their brief embrace in greeting.

"You look great. I'm glad ta see you didn't change your mind about gettin' dinner with me." He offered Maura his elbow to rest her hand and led them to the hostess, who ushered them to their table.

Once seated Tommy made some small talk then as the waiter approached inquired which wines were suggested. When Maura expressed interest in a Pinot Noir that would surely pair nicely with any Italian dish Tommy ordered the bottle.

Maira absently wondered if Tommy was aware that particular bottle would cost roughly 75 dollars.

Tommy reminded Maura of Jane in some ways, they shared a similar energy and charisma, both were animated in their body language and movements. Jane seemed to possess the ability to control a room in a way that Maura failed to observe in Tommy or anyone else for that matter.

"So tell me, what's your line of work, Tommy?" Maura leaned in a little batting her thick lashes.

Tommy broke eye contact shifting his gaze behind Maura. He quickly moved his hand rubbing his neck. "Well Maura...I guess you could say I'm an entrepreneur of sorts. Nothing as impressive as being a doctor like you."

Maura observed several clues indicative of deceit in addition to his statement of deflection.

"'Ey Tommy!" The rather large man responsible for the loud voice next to Maura appeared at their table. "Why don't you excuse yourself from your lovely lady friend, and come have a chat with me."

Tommy's demeanor changed immediately, and his body went rigid.

The mans tone was projected to be cordial but was unmistakably laced with venom.

"S'cuse me just a second Maura." Without further elaboration Tommy abruptly stood and followed the man deeper into the restaurant and around a corner.

The waiter returned with the wine and filled Maura's glass.

A few minutes later Tommy returned apologizing for the interruption but neglected to offer an explanation for the abrupt exit.

After his return, the tone of the evening had shifted dramatically. Tommy acted almost nervous, his eyes scanning the room every minute or two. Maura broke eye contact glancing at their waiter behind Tommy at one point, and noticed he immediately turned to look over his shoulder. Maura decided to test the action, and let her eyes move to a spot behind Tommy two more times over the course of their conversation. Both times Tommy had immediately turned and looked over his shoulder as soon as her eyes focused behind him.

Maura attempted to calm his nerves by discussing a topic she knew he would be comfortable with, at least that's what she rationalized. "Do you and Jane share a close relationship?"

Tommy laughed, momentarily letting his guard down. "I don't think anyone has a close relationship with Jane. She's not so good at letting people get close. You have to learn to pick your battles when it comes to her." Tommy waved his hand as if exasperated.

Maura frowned.

Tommy saw her reaction and back-peddled "don't get me wrong Maura, I love my sister. But she can be irritating sometimes and I know she wants the best for me, but she thinks only she knows what's best for me. If that makes sense."

Maura considered his words. She imagined she would have a better understanding if she had a sibling to compare experiences. "From the interactions I've had with her, I gather she is outspoken when she cares about the topic at hand."

"You're more than right about that one doc." Tommy smirked. "Ya know I never thought it was fair how Janie judged my life choices when she's almost got herself killed on the job a thousand times. I think our Ma has spent more time next to her in the hospital than anywhere else. She has more scars than a person should."

"A thousand times?" Maura worried aloud.

"Not actually a thousand times. You take things exactly how they're said don't ya?" Tommy scrunched his eyebrows together giving Maura a curious look.

Maura dreaded these moments. In social settings and on every date, without fail, Maura would misinterpretate a hyperbolic statement as precise, causing an awkward lull and caused her to feel consequently inadequate.

Fortunately, Maura's phone rang breaking the silence.

"Sorry it's dispatch." Maura confirmed after checking her phone. "Dr. Isles." Pause. "I'll be right there."

Maura stood "I'm sorry Tommy, I'm needed at a scene."

Tommy stood stepping in front of her "Hey that's alright. Do you think we could-"

Before Tommy could finish his question Maura pulled him into a quick hug, apologized one more time, and offered "I'm sure we'll see each other again" as she made her way to the door.

Once in her vehicle, Maura entered the address into her GPS, and didn't spare anytime before pulling onto the roadway.

That would be her first and last date with Tommy Rizzoli. Maura could definitively say she had no desire to have sexual intercourse with him. If she didn't start mentally undressing her date within the first ten minutes of interaction there was a high probability the attraction necessary for a sexual connection was missing.

Maura's mind fixated on Tommy's comment about Jane's scars. She had in fact noticed the scars on the detectives palms, but couldn't help imagining what other scars could be concealed under that pant suit.

She let her imagination roam on the possibilities for the remainder of her drive to the scene.


	5. Green Only Looks Good on Maura

Jane was crouched down next to their victim. She had been asleep for a little over two hours when Korsak called saying they had a body. She was still exhausted and was on the warpath from the minute she arrived on scene.

The uniform on the perimeter took a solid 5 minute ass chewing because he refused to let her in the scene without showing her commission card along with her badge. She had been about 3 seconds from making this a double homicide when Korsak saved the rookie's life.

Apparently they already had an ID on their victim, it was the 17 year old son of a Major with the state police. Jane hated when it was a kid, and on top of that it might as well have been one of their own being a cop's kid.

Jane was lost in thought when Korsak spoke behind her "Rizzoli, this is Dr. Isles, the new chief medical examiner."

Jane didn't think anything could brighten her mood right now, but hearing Maura's name brought a huge smile to her lips.

She turned and took in the sight of Maura Isles. Her hair fell in perfect curls around her face and Jane wondered how it would feel have both her hands buried in those golden curls. She was in a tight black dress that had lace accents and a rather deep neckline, completed with a pair of designer heels. She might as well have stepped out of a photo shoot.

Jane stood up and stuck her hands in her pockets with a grin making a show of her hello. "Hey Maura."

"Hello Jane" Maura chuckled. She seemed to enjoy the surprised looks on both Korsak and Frost's faces at their first name greetings.

"I see you two have already met." Korsak looked from woman to woman faintly noticing the energy between them.

Frost stepped forward, oblivious, bowing out his chest and flashing his flirtiest smile "I'm detective Frost, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jane planted a firm smack to the back of Frost's head with a "down boy" then politely smiled at Maura who returned a showstopping smile to them both.

Maura pulled her gloves on and turned her attention to the victim. It looks like the victim suffered blunt force trauma to the back of his skull. He has bruising along his forearms as well.

Jane only softened when her attention was on Maura. She focused on the body looking at the obvious defensive wounds. She grabbed a CSRU guy standing nearby "why aren't there bags on his hands?" She held her hands out "did we call in every available rookie in the damn department tonight? I could process a scene better."

Maura glanced up at Jane and nodded as if to support her point then continued to study the body, and Jane studied Maura. The way her brow furrowed as she examined the injuries. It was like you could see the wheels turning in that big brain.

"Sorry we had to call you in on your first day doc." Korsak apologized then cut his eyes to Jane still chuckling from her outburst. He noticed how Jane looked at Maura, she had yelled at almost everyone else here tonight except the doctor. And that greeting, she had stuffed her hands in her pockets like a kindergartener talking to her crush on the playground.

"It's quite alright. My date was completely understanding. He is familiar with the sacrifice frequenctly necessary in this field."

Jane froze. A date? Seriously. It's her first damn day here. And it sounds like she was out with a cop. She worked with a bunch of vultures. Some bile made its way up the back of Jane's throat.

Frost let out of childish "ooh" which earned an eye roll from Jane and Korsak. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Jane was annoyed at Frost's childlike behavior, but was grateful because she wanted to know who had made her shitlist.

"Jane's brother." Maura stood looking directly at Jane.

Jane who nearly choked on her spit at first then started laughing. Korsak and Frost both watched Jane in confusion, must be sleep deprivation, Jane doesn't laugh at crime scenes. Although the idea of lovable little Frankie Rizzoli taking out a knock out like Dr. Isles didn't make much sense to them either.

"What did Frankie have to do bribe you?" Jane's spark of jealousy dissipated. "My little brother must have a lot more game than I thought."

Maura's face of confusion didn't distract Jane from her laughter, but her "Who's Frankie?" comment did the trick.

Oh hell no. Jane deadpanned. The jealousy spark came back in a full flame, engulfing Jane, accompanied by a protective instinct for all things in the path of hurricane Tommy.

"Korsak, you need me here?" Jane's voice was ice. He shook his head and told her to get some sleep. She turned and left without another word.

When she got home she stripped down to her sports bra and boy shorts and spent some quality anger management time with her dummy. She didn't bother to wrap her hands before starting, so she punched until she noticed little red stains being transferred from her knuckles to the dummy.

"Fucking Tommy." She shook her head and looked to Joe Friday who was watching the show from the couch.

She moved to the fridge and grabbed a beer. She appreciated the burn on her knuckles, almost like how your skin feels after a sun burn, radiating heat.

She plopped down on the couch and unconsciously started petting Joe Friday.

Pain was the only thing Jane actually felt. Yeah sometimes she got irritated at her Ma, or Tommy and Frankie, her Pop for what he did to Ma. She got over it. Sometimes the cases made her sad, for the families and victims, it always faded usually significantly when they caught their criminal. Then she could get drunk and act like she didn't care anymore. But something about pain always stuck with her, she couldn't just shake pain. She couldn't stuff it down and deny her feelings to herself. When Hoyt put those scalpels through her hands it was like they were connected. Everytime it rains she can feel it in her hands, the connection to him and that day. All those emotions she didn't want to feel; anger, empathy, sympathy, loneliness, guilty, they could be dealt with, in one way or another. She was so damn good at pretending nothing bothered her she even fooled herself on occasion.

She had known Maura for a day and her jealousy was overwhelming. Consuming. She couldn't shake it. She used physical pain to momentarily distract herself. The pain of her knuckles busting open a little more with every punch. The burn radiating from her hands kept her mind busy for a couple minutes.

When her jealously came surging back as the pain dulled, Jane knew she was in trouble. She would be fighting off this feeling until she could find a way to force it down without killing herself. If she knew her brother she would see him at work tomorrow. He would be around to gloat andy throw some Rizzoli charm around hoping to hit Maura with it. Jane could think of a list of things she'd like to hit Tommy with. Maybe a car like he hit the priest with. Such a jackass.

She jumped up and started hitting the bag again, the fresh splits on her knuckles allowing less time to direct her energy from her thoughts to focus on her pain. Distraction was a powerful tool for someone who felt so much, but struggled to embrace those feelings. Distraction was Jane's best friend.


	6. Need Coffee

Jane entered the bullpen the next morning needing about 12 more hours of sleep and a gallon of coffee. When she approached her desk there were three cups sitting on her desk, all with her name written on the side.

She narrowed her eyes at Frost "really?"

He threw his palms up in defense. "Don't give me that look. I only brought you one." Frost then cut his eyes to Korsak who was cowering behind this months subscription of modern dog magazine.

"I only brought one too. One was already on your desk when I got here."

Jane smiled to herself. She hoped the coffee was from a certain medical examiner but wouldn't hold her breath.

Frost leaned back in his chair a little "if I'd known we could get Jane to smile this early just by getting her coffee I would have started doing it forever ago."

Jane rolled her eyes "has the autopsy on our victim been started yet?"

"As a matter of fact, _Maura_, started early this morning." Korsak stressed Maura's name making a point.

Before Jane could manage a smartass comment Frankie and Tommy made their way into the bullpen. Tommy was carrying a box of chocolates, her favorites in fact, and had a shit-eating grin on his face.

Barf. Jane knew she'd be seeing her delinquent of a brother today. He's too predictable and it's too damn early to deal with him.

Jane stood up, she liked that her boots caused her brothers to physically look up to her. "Hey Frankie." She looked Tommy up and down, pausing on the box in his hand, "what're you doing here Tommy?"

"Good morning to you too, Janie." He leaned in giving Jane a kiss on the cheek. "I came to see Maura."

He had a smug look on his face that make Jane's stomach churn. "And here I thought those chocolates were for me since they are my favorite."

Frankie piped in "he asked me to get him downstairs so he could see her. I told him you would be the one to get him that access since I'm destined to be a street cop for the rest of my life."

Jane gave her brother a sympathetic look and patted his shoulder "if you keep working hard, you'll get there. Korsak, you got anything he can help with on this case?"

Frost waved his hand "come here Frankie, you can help me go through the camera footage from the block our victim was found on. There's a lot to go through."

"So Janie can you take me downstairs?" Tommy displayed his best puppy dog face.

Jane hated herself for feeling this way. She should be happy for her brother but instead she had a crush on his new girlfriend.

She did need to check in on the autopsy, and she didn't have a viable reason not to take him. It would also be interesting to see their interaction, and if Tommy got too handsy she'd have a good reason to shoot him.

With a sigh, she reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but you stay back and out of the way. I'll take you to the office where you can wait. You don't go into the autopsy room, you got me?"

"Of course. Whatever you say."

Jane grabbed one of her coffees and they headed downstairs.

Maura POV

Maura already examined and recorded the contusions to the forearms and hands, and recovered epithelial cells from under the fingernails. The bony orbits displayed ecchymosis specifically to the lateral and medial walls. The trauma to the occipital bone would be consistent with substantial force.

An autopsy was clinical, policy and procedure ensured a certain rhythm to the process. Maura enjoyed the monotony of her work, but allowed herself a moment after the initial examination and before beginning the y-incision to consider the victim as a person. She took that moment, looking at this young boy on her table, to consider what events occurred in the last few minutes of his life.

These thoughts never escaped Maura's mind. How someone had struck this boy hard enough to cause the excessive bruising to his face, how he admirably tried to fight back based on the bruising on his arms, and how his attacker eventually killed him by applying enough force to crack the base of his skull. Maura stared at his face, taking that moment of silence, to pay her respect to this victim.

Maura was drawn out of her moment when her name floated to her ears in a smoky voice.

"Jane, Good Morning." Maura was pleasantly surprised to see the detective so early and eyed the coffee in her hand. Angela assured Maura she made the coffee to Jane's usual specifications. She also informed Maura how proud she was of her daughter and much she worried about her. It was no wonder Maura enjoyed the woman so much, there was something about the Rizzoli women Maura couldn't quite put her finger on.

Jane entered the autopsy room and placed one hand on her belt and took a gulp of coffee, effectively taking control of the room with her presence.

"Are you okay?" She paused searching Maura's face. "You look sad."

Maura mumbled to herself "better now" and pulled her nitrile gloves off. "I'm fine thank you. I wanted to apologize to you. It appeared I upset you last night." Maura waited for verbal confirmation of her observation.

Jane continued to sip her coffee, her face stayed void of emotion aside from the mild concern shown prior. "Special delivery." She tilted her head to the right and Maura followed the direction indicated then observed Tommy standing in her office looking toward his feet.

Maura was not anticipating Tommy to come to her workplace.

"I'll wait here." Jane leaned against a table, vexation filling her tone.

Maura opened her office door and lingered in the open doorway, she considered leaving the door open knowing Jane would hear the conversation about to transpire.

"Hey Maura, man you make scrubs look sexy."

Maura swore she heard a snort come from the autopsy room and decided to close the door. "Hello Tommy."

"I gotcha these chocolates. These are Jane's favorite and she's super picky so they gotta be good." He handed her the box and leaned to kiss her cheek.

Maura quickly turned to place the box on the desk avoiding the intimate contact, also noting the brand of fudge clusters knowing the information would surely benefit her later. "Why don't you have a seat."

Tommy sat and Maura chose a chair putting a little distance between their bodies. "You're very sweet Tommy, but"

"Awh man. I don't like the sound of that." Tommy's head fell "Is it because you work with my sister? Jane doesn't care."

Maura glanced up to observe an indecipherable look on Jane's face. "No, it's not because I _work _with Jane." Not a lie and Maura had no problem dating a co-worker or co-workers family as long as healthy boundaries were established early in the relationship. "In my opinion, we are not sexually compatible."

"Well if it's sex you're worried about, I could prove-"

Maura interjected feeling the need to explain further to spare Tommy's feelings. "I'm sure your libido is quite powerful at your age and based on your musculature I have no doubt in your ability to elicit copious amounts of oxytocin during intercourse, but my attention is being drawn elsewhere."

Tommy stood "that sounds real good but your face says it's not." He put his arms out "no hard feelings. If you ever change your mind you know where to find me." He flashed a hopeful smile.

Maura stepped forward accepting his goodbye hug.

"Do you know your way out?"

"Oh yeah, tell Jane I'll see her later. I'm sure you guys have lots of work to do."

Jane POV

Jane felt nauseous. Her brother the gentlemen. The sexy comment was enough reason to shoot him, she was weighing her options, maybe just one round to the foot or she could just wing his arm.

Jane saw Maura sidestep her brothers attempt to kiss her cheek. They moved across the room and sat, decent amount of space between them. Maura is a professional, maybe she frowns on any PDA while at work, or maybe because I'm watching them like a creep. About that time Maura looked up at Jane, shit, got caught.

Jane redirected and focused her attention on the medical tools on the tray next to the body. They included a few scalpels. Jane wasn't able to stomach watching a full autopsy since the Hoyt incident.

Jane caught movement out of the corner of her eye and saw them hug and Tommy displayed a dopey smile. She couldn't take this, she had to push past these feelings. This jealousy bullshit was for the birds, like Crowe, annoying asshole birds.

Maura walked back in. Tommy wasn't wrong, she did make scrubs look sexy. Her curves were more than noticeable under the unflattering material. Jane noticed Maura lightly chewing on her top lip as she had inadvertently let her eyes linger.

"I was going to begin the y-incision. You're welcome to stay and observe detective."

See professionalism. Something I obviously need a refresher on Jane thought. Jane watched as she picked up the scalpel, she mindlessly pressed her fingertips into her scars applying pressure and making a sort of half fist. Jane wasn't sure if the scalpel just looked bigger or if it was bigger than normal but her focus followed the tool in the doctors hand. She moved with intent but grace, handling the tool as it should be handled.

"Those look to be less than two years old. Massage could help decrease the buildup of tissue and make them less noticeable." Maura pulled her gloves off and approached Jane slowly.

She's noticed them. This isn't what I want this beautiful woman noticing about me. Maura reached for Jane's hands, she flinched and held her breath. She didn't pull away, Maura's hands were soft and cold, and felt nice against Jane's warm skin.

Maura held Jane's hands in hers looking at them with pain in her eyes and whispered "do they hurt?"

"Sometimes." The word came out as an exhale, barely audible even with Maura so close.

Jane's phone buzzed in her pocket. They both jumped slightly at the interruption. Maura quickly dropped Jane's hands and took a step back.

"Frost texted they have something. Just let me know if you find anything." Jane swallowed her throat dry, and her hands immediately missed Maura's.

Maura cleared her throat. She looked uncomfortable. "I will detective."

Jane rode the elevator up feeling guilty and confused. From now on there could be no touching, Maura's skin seemed to charge Jane's, it gave her energy and Jane felt greedy. She wanted more.

She marched into the bullpen and started on her second coffee. "What did you find Frost?"

Frost was standing behind Frankie who sat at Jane's desk with some security footage up on the screen. "Frankie found the footage that caught the whole incident. Good news and bad news."

"Good news first." Jane needed to hear anything good right now to distract her.

"We got a clear shot of the suspects face during the altercation."

"That's great. We got an ID?" Jane smacked Frankie on the back signifing his good work.

Frankie looked over his shoulder "that's the bad news. His name is Ralph De Luca."

"De Luca? Like the Italian drug family De Luca? Son of a bitch. How clear is the footage of his face?"

Frost smiled "it's solid Jane. I don't care how much they pay their golden lawyers, he's not getting out of this one. Now we just have to bring him in. Korsak is getting the arrest warrant now."

This is exactly the distraction Jane needed. Arresting a bad guy always made her feel better.


	7. The takedown

A/N: Y'all's comments mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Also being in Law Enforcement it drives me crazy how when they gear up they wear a tac vest with a conceal carry holster, so in my story Jane will sport the proper drop leg holster and nylon set up. If you aren't familiar look up tactical gear with the drop holster as well as 5/11 pants and imagine Jane in it, you will not be disappointed.

The target of their arrest being a prominent drug family member prompted tactical gear. The drug unit had Ralph's personal home and several other family members home's under surveillance, and confirmed Ralph arrived home around 0430 from a long night at a family owned club. As far as they knew, he would be home alone and the take down should go smoothly, but there are no absolutes in this field.

Jane wore black 5/11 tactical pants, a long sleeve blue Boston police shirt under her tac vest, and her single strap drop leg holster was secured to her nylon duty belt. The guys geared up as well and they met a few blocks down from the house to develop a plan of attack.

Jane would cover the back door in case Ralph decided to bolt when Korsak and Frost entered the front. Jane could hear her blood pumping through her veins, the adrenaline rush that came with this job was addicting, she trained hard and was damn good at her job and she was proud of it.

She sat at the corner of the house with eyes on the back door watching for movement. About 4 seconds after she heard Frost yell Boston Police and kick in the door, when the criminal didn't willing open it for him, Jane saw Ralph slip out the back door.

She surprised him "Boston Police, put you hands where I can see them." She had her weapon pointed center mass and watched him pause as if considering his next move then opt for flight.

"Fuck. He's running back here." She yelled hoping her partners could hear her from inside. She holstered her weapon and ran after him.

Ralph was not a small guy, about 6'2 and not fat, but he was all there, his body type what you would think of when imagining a linebacker.

She caught him in a full tackle about 20 yards from the house throwing both of them into a large glass patio table. The table shattered and Jane felt a piece slice into her right quad, also her right shoulder took the brunt of the fall landing on shards of glass, a few pieces sticking into her shoulder. Ralph recovered a little quicker than Jane mainly because she broke his fall.

He swung his elbow at Jane's face connecting with her jaw knocking a few black spots into her vision. Jane tasted blood in her mouth signifing a bloody lip from the blow, and now he made this personal which just pissed Jane off.

He managed to make it a few more feet to the large wooden privacy fence and attempted to hoist himself over. His foot slipped just as Jane stepped behind him using his momentum to her advantage. As gravity pulled him back down, with her left hand Jane grabbed his right wrist simultaneously twisting and snaked her right hand under his right arm placing her palm firm on his shoulder. In one swift movement, Jane applied all her force essentially turning his arm into a triangle shape with his wrist backwards touching the back on his own neck, and his elbow straight in the air until she felt a pop.

"Okay! Okay! Fuck, my arm!" Ralph screamed with his face in the grass.

Jane kept pressure for another second until Frost and Korsak landed on top of him.

"Oh sure, show up when the hard work is done." Jane said with a grin between labored breaths.

Korsak took Jane aside as Frost cuffed up their guy.

"Shit Janie, you look like you been in a car wreck. You okay?"

Jane smiled showing the blood in her bottom teeth "I feel great. Ask me again tomorrow though, my answer might change."

Korsak rolled his eyes "Well I'm glad you're good, let me take you to the hospital."

Jane ignored Korsak and hollered at Frost who was walking a whiny Ralph towards the front "he's gonna need medical attention. His elbow accidentally slipped into my jaw, then I accidentally made his shoulder pop. Probably dislocated it."

Frost beamed at his partner "you wanna come with, it's gonna hurt like hell when they pop it back in."

Jane sat down in the grass in response indicating she wasn't going anywhere for a few minutes, still trying to catch her breath.

"Alright seriously, I'm taking you to the hospital." Korsak used his stern voice.

"Counter offer." Jane cheesed still happy with herself. "I go back to bpd and change so I'm ready to interrogate this dirtbag when they get back."

Korsak narrowed his eyes and squatted in front of Jane "Counter counter offer, you can go back to bpd but you have to let Maura look at your injuries, and she has final say if you need to go to the hospital."

Jane considered her options, getting to go back to bpd was already more than she thought Korsak would agree to "deal" she stuck her hand out and Korsak helped her to her feet. Hope Maura didn't mind live patients.

They walked toward their units or limped rather in Jane's case, the adrenaline was starting to wear off and Jane was actually glad she was going to see Maura for more than one reason.

"You always could bring a grown man to his knees Rizzoli." Korsak popped off laughing at Jane spitting blood in the grass.

"Too bad it's not the way Ma invisioned" she shot back giving his arm a shove.

Back at bpd Jane had Korsak run interference by distracting Angela while she slipped past to get to the elevators. It didn't go unnoticed how well he distracted her mother, but that was a problem for another day. She could literally feel glass moving in the skin of her shoulder when she pressed the down arrow.

She lightly knocked on Maura's office door before receiving a "come in" from the other side. Jane limped in and Maura practically jumped to her feet.

"Jane what happened? Are you okay?"

Before Jane could answer Maura was on the move grabbing a medical kit from a drawer and moving around her desk toward Jane.

She was wearing a tight leather skirt and a white and black button up blouse and glided across the room in four inch designer heels. Jane might be able to feel glass in her skin but nothing could stop her from taking a moment to soak in the doctor's curves as she moved toward her with concern all over her face.

"It's not a big deal really. Suspect tried to run and I caught him." Jane gave her coolest smile. "I thought maybe you could give me a few band aids or something."

Maura went into full doctor mode. Jane watched as she moved around the office closing the blinds then locked the door and stood back in front of Jane. She appreciated the privacy the doctor created.

Maura's voice was serious "Jane the laceration to your quadricep will likely need stitches, glass is visibly protruding from your shoulder, and your bottom lip is currently twice its normal size. Not to mention when you smiled I could see left over blood in you bottom teeth."

How's she know what size my lip normally is, Jane thought, then trying to curb the doctor's worry "I look like a badass thought right?" Jane then held her arms out slightly crouching to pose and let an "ouch" slip out at the movement because everything hurt.

Maura's face showed horror looking the detective up and down then to Jane's surprise she smiled letting out a giggle. "I don't know what to think of you Jane Rizzoli."

The look Maura was giving Jane made her toes curl inside her boots, it was a mixture of admiration and what Jane could only perceive as attraction.

"Now sit down so I can help you."

Jane felt the heat climb up her neck under the scrutiny of hazel eyes. "I don't want to get blood on your furniture Maura, I can-"

"Nonsense." Maura silenced Jane pushing her into a chair by her shoulders.

"Now how do you remove all this...equipment...?" She gestured to the vest, duty belt and holster Jane was still wearing.

Jane swiftly unbuckled the leg strap and nylon setting it on the floor, then unstrapped the vest pulling it over her head with her good arm.

"I will need you to remove your shirt as well. I will need a closer look at your shoulder to ensure I have removed all the glass embedded in your skin."

Jane faltered at the thought of being in the room with her brother's girlfriend, shirtless, when she was clearly attracted to said brother's girlfriend.

Maura had laid out all the tools she needed on the sofa next to them. She must have sensed Jane's hesitancy "I will start with your leg, and then we will worry about your shoulder okay?" She gave Jane a warm reassuring smile and began working on her leg.

Jane felt Maura enlarge the rip in her pants to allow more room to work, then she felt the doctor's hands on her thigh sending a bolt of heat straight to her center. Jane squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her breathing.

"Am I hurting you?"

Jane opened her eyes to meet sympathetic hazel eyes. "I've had a lot worst doc."

"So how did you end up with glass embedded in your skin?"

Jane appreciated the distraction "unfortunately placed patio table. It got in my way."

There was that smile. The one that showed her small dimples. The one that took Jane's breath away. Jane's heart pounded at the sight of that smile accompanied by hazel eyes locking onto hers through full lashes.

Maura was ready to look at Jane's shoulder, and she opted to pull her right arm out of its sleeve pushing the shirt up, offering enough exposure without having to remove the whole shirt.

Finishing up bandaging Jane's shoulder, Maura mused "I can see why Angela worries about you."

Jane groaned "you've been talking to Ma?"

"She's a lovely woman."

"Yeah well she worries about Tommy way more than me."

Maura was confused "why would she worry about Tommy? Certainly being an entrepreneur wouldn't elicit many dangerous situations."

Jane snorted "entrepreneur? Is that what he told you? Psssh. He walks dogs. He's pretty damn good at it too."

Maura looked even more confused now.

"I'm proud of him for trying." Jane paused thinking of all the years she feared showing up on scene and the body being her brothers'. "He seems to have gotten himself on a good track, and although I'm not sure what the draw is, I'm sure you will be a very good influence on him."

Maura turned her attention on Jane's busted lip and cheek. Her face was so close to Jane's she could feel the air of every breath. Maura took her gloves off "May I look at the damage to your mouth?"

Jane tipped her head forward almost imperceptibly granting permission. Her eyes locked with concerned hazel.

Maura slowly moved her hand to Jane's face. She let the back of her fingers glide across Jane's cheek and jaw, checking the swelling Jane assumed, then applied pressure with her thumb on the corner of Jane's lip to look at her inner lip. Jane flinched at the sensual touch which Maura perceived as pain and pulled away.

"Regarding your brother" Maura started leaning back and setting her shoulders.

Jane's phone buzzed in her pocket. "Rizzoli." Jane kept eye contact with Maura. "I'll be there in 10."

Jane jumped up scooping up her gear which she instantly regretted because her leg hurt like a bitch still. "I'm really happy for you guys Maura." She gave her best smile because she wanted that statement to be true. "Thank you for fixing me up. Good as new. Now I gotta go get this guy to confess."

Jane changed into her back up clothes and met Korsak and Frost outside the interrogation room.

"I'm going to watch from the other side. You two take this interrogation. A confession isn't essential with the footage we have, but it would nice." Korsak nodded at them and turned.

Jane looked at Frost "you ready?"

Frost nodded and they entered the room.

"Nice to see you again Ralph. Seems I've been seeing you everywhere lately." Jane and Frost sat down in the chairs across from the man.

"You're the one who broke my table and my shoulder. I should be pissed but I'm actually impressed. You know how to handle yourself baby." Ralph sneered at Jane looking her up and down, his eyes lingering on her chest.

Frost abruptly stood up "cut that bullshit out. You will not disrespect her, she's not your baby, you address her as Detective Rizzoli."

A smug look covered Ralph's face and he smiled. "I want my lawyer."

Shit that was quick. Usually cocky guys like this talk longer and essentially bury themselves before they lawyer up because they think they're bulletproof. "Okay. Frost let's go."

They joined Korsak in the other room.

"I'm sorry." Frost rubbed the back of his head. "I know you can handle yourself Jane. I thought if I could get him hating me with how cocky he is he might talk to you more."

"No you played that right Frost. He's up to something. I just don't know what."

Jane spent the rest of her day doing paperwork. She had a pile from today, and it was just after dark when she stepped out onto the sidewalk. She was replaying the interaction with Ralph from earlier in her head when she reached her car.

The hairs on Jane's neck raised and she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned sweeping her eyes down the street her hand moving to her weapon. She saw no movement and got in her car.

She went to turn the key in the ignition when something hard slammed into the back of her head. The last thing she remembered was headlights driving toward her when everything went black.


	8. Jane One Tommy Zero

_Jane cracked her eyes open feeling groggy from heavy sleep. She was on her couch. She couldn't feel her arms, they must be asleep. Movement in the kitchen caught her eye, Maura. She was wearing one of Jane's Boston police shirts that barely covered the curve of her ass, that flexed, when she reached into the cabinet for coffee cups. Apparently, she was wearing only Jane's shirt. Jane didn't know why Maura was in her place, and almost naked, but she wasn't upset about it. Her hair was perfectly tousled with sleep and she looked over her shoulder at Jane shooting her a sexy smile. Jane couldn't breathe as their eyes locked. Damn she's incredible. Maura abandoned the cups and turned her body to Jane, then closed the distance between them, and ended up straddling Jane. All Jane wanted was to touch her skin, her bare thighs were screaming for Jane's hands, but she couldn't move. Maura's center hovered above Jane's bare stomach but there was no heat, Jane couldn't feel a thing and couldn't move her hands. She was cold, Maura's face slowly faded away. _

Jane tried again to move her hands, harsh material bit into her wrists, and she reluctantly opened her eyes from her unexpected but welcomed dream.

"Thanks for joining us Detective Rizzoli." Boomed an annoying Italian voice that reminded Jane of her uncles and cousins. The sound cut through her right temple and she flexed her face feeling what was likely a new bruise above her eye. Great just what she needed on top of her new stitches and fat lip.

Jane stayed silent and calm taking in her surroundings. This was actually cozy compared to some situations she'd been through in her career. Her holster at her hip was empty, and her hands itched for her weapon. They were in a warehouse of some sort, looks like it hasn't been used for legitimate business practices in years if ever. She was tied to a chair at her hands and feet, with metal wire - interesting, near the middle of the room, the only things in front of her were a large cargo van, probably used to transport her, a large bay overhead door - closed, and a large obviously Italian man. He said us...wonder how many guys were around this building, and how many weapons accompanied those guys.

"I wanna have a little chat with ya."

Jane snorted "never heard of fucking cell phones?" Her growled words charged the space between them with rage.

He grinned. "I heard you was a hardheaded one. Must be that Italian in ya."

"Is it the Italian in you that makes you stupid enough to kidnap a Boston homicide detective?" Jane's eyes shot daggers.

He closed the few feet between them and pressed his hands on top of Jane's thighs, her quad contracted in pain at the pressure on her stitches, she never broke eye contact but he looked down feeling her movement.

"Gotta bum leg detective?" He quickly slammed his fist into Jane's leg and she felt the stitches give, blood seeping through her pants within seconds.

Jane grimaced at the pain, but took a little pleasure knowing she would feel Maura's soft and sure hands again to fix the stitches. She hid her pain behind anger and hissed through clenched teeth "if you're going to kill me just do it, or else tell me what the hell you want and let me go."

"Ralphy seems to have got himself into some trouble. Little brothers do that from time to time, ya know?" He raised his eyebrows at the last part.

Jane didn't respond or show emotion beside irritation. She guessed she was face to face with the elder of the two De Luca brothers. This one was usually smart, stayed off the radar. Apparently cleaning up after Ralph was worthy of committing several felonies.

"I would hate for your little brother to come into any trouble, or his doctor lady friend." Jane tensed at his threat.

De Luca shrugged absently "Tommy's been a good worker for my family."

Fuck, Tommy. Jane was nauseous mixed with furious. She'd been proud of her little brother for staying out of trouble but now she was pissed he got himself, and Maura, involved in this bullshit.

De Luca continued "he makes a good errand boy. Doesn't ask too many questions, always drops off packages at the right times. It would be a shame if someone called his parole officer to put him back in prison or if he ended up on one of your crime scenes. And who does the autopsy when the ME is the body needin cut open?"

If he thought Tommy going back was a threat he was wrong, she would throw him in a cell herself as soon as she got out of this, but Jane snapped at the thought of Tommy or Maura laying lifeless in her crime scene "The evidence doesn't lie. He was dumb enough to kill someone so he'll fucking rot for his crime." Ralph looked really good for this murder but Jane wasn't positive it was him. She didn't care.

A fist connected with Jane's mouth splitting the existing cut back open even wider and spitting her top lip to match. The pain only fueled her anger. If his intent was to kill her she would be dead already, and Jane practiced being an asshole for moments like these.

"You can tell the judge and the DA that he cooperated, and some evidence could get messed up or turn up missing. I'm sure that sort of thing happens sometimes."

He kept his face only a foot from hers, perfect, Jane spit the blood pooling in her mouth in his face "go to hell."

Jane would quit before she tampered with evidence. If she didn't have a job, she could spend her time protecting Maura. Tommy she wasn't worried about because his impending confinement to a cell would offer all the protection he would need.

Maura's POV

It was just after 0100 when Maura's phone vibrating on her nightstand woke her. She grabbed it and slowly sat up. "Isles."

"Dr. Isles, I'm sorry to bother you so late but have you heard from Jane in the last few hours?" Korsak's rushed his words that flowed heavy with worry.

Maura was instantly energized. "No." She paused. "What is wrong, detective Korsak."

The last interaction Maura shared with Jane was in her office. She spent the majority of Jane's visit reminding herself to inhale and exhale at a normal resting rate. The human brain sent signals to the muscles necessary to breathe at a rate conducive to activity. Maura's brain sent signals at an alarming rate suggestive of physical activity when Maura was in close proximity to Jane. When skin to skin contact occurred, she was forced to take control of the involuntary process and command her respiratory system back to normal. It seemed Maura's heart and lungs reacted to the raven haired detective in a curious manner.

Korsak knew the doctor was a long shot but he and Frost called everyone Jane could even possibly be with. They were grasping at straws, and had to cover their bases before starting a statewide manhunt. Korsak had already started Frost and CSRU on working this like an active crime scene. Gaining precious seconds to find Jane was worth the asschewing from brass for using the resources if it was a false alarm.

"We found Jane's unmarked still in front of the Pd a couple hours after she supposedly left. Her phone was in the driver's floorboard." Korsak didn't need to be a veteran detective to know Jane hadn't decided to suddenly ditch her phone and car to walk home.

Maura was already moving to get ready. "What can I do to help?"

"We've taped off her unmarked as a crime scene. Frost is pulling surveillance footage now. CSRU is processing the scene. I'd appreciate you watching the techs in case there's anything here to help find her."

"I'm on my way."

Maura ended the call and dressed in record time. She drove in silence consumed by her thoughts and worry. She thought of warm brown eyes. She heard the husky voice that spoke softly to a grieving child and widow echo in her mind. She admired the dominant stance she'd witnessed several times in the last two days.

The two days Maura had known Jane Rizzoli included more excitement than she'd experienced in years. Maura continuously worked her whole life to rationalize her feelings. When an emotion or feeling became overwhelming, she would dissect the emotion to scientifically justify it or tirelessly research until she found the justification. It was her defense mechanism.

In this moment of unadulterated worry, Maura was explicitly aware of her proliferating fondness for Jane. She was at a loss for scientific reasoning to vindicate her fondness.

She stood with her hands tucked into her pants pockets analyzing every decision by the crime scene techs. Her newly acquired team was exceptional and highly regarded across the state but this crime scene was personal. Jane was the victim. She spent the last half hour looking over her team as they worked and detective Korsak barked orders at uniforms. She knew detective Frost was upstairs "working his magic" as detective Korsak put it, looking through camera feed from the BPD system.

Jane's POV

Jane earned a few more blows after the blood spitting incident. Worth it. A smelly fabric bag was placed over her head. She could feel herself being lifted, still tied firmly to the chair, and roughly moved, she assumed, inside the van.

She felt hands on her left hip near her holster and heard the unmistakable scrap of the metal glock sliding into plastic. They were going to dump her somewhere, she hoped it wouldn't be the bottom of the harbor, she didn't fancy tea.

They drove for what seemed like an eternity until the vehicle stopped, doors opened and she was being lifted again. She was placed on a hard surface and heard a loud hollow beating sound directly in front of her. She focused on the sounds around her. Several sets of boots retreating behind her. Car doors. An engine revving and fading to the east. A deadbolt turning in front of her.

"Oh God Janie!"

Jane would recognize that melodramatic screech anywhere. The bottom of the harbor actually didn't sound bad now. Sobbing began in the direction of the screech.

"Ma get this thing off my head. I'm fine." Jane rolled her eyes before her mother could see, she'd been hit one too many times today already.

Jane's vision became clear as Angela Rizzoli blubbered and started working on her restraints. Once Jane was free of the restraints and her mothers vise grip she stood and immediately felt dizzy. Her mother helped her to the couch.

"Oh Jane everyone is so worried about ya." Her mother fussed over her. "I gotta call Vince and call off the search."

Angela pulled her phone out of her fluffy pink robe and dialed. "Vince she's here." Pause. "See ya soon."

Her attention never left Jane. "We gotta get you to the hospital sweetie." She peppered kisses on Jane's forehead.

"Ow Ma. That hurts. Stooop." She crossed her arms in defiance. She would not go to the hospital. It was already embarrassing enough that she got kidnapped and Korsak probably had the greater half of Boston looking for her. "I'll let Dr. Isles look at me. No hospital."

Anglea narrowed her eyes at her oldest and most stubborn child. "Fine." She reached for her phone once more. "Hey Vince. Do you have Dr. Isles number?" Pause. "Perfect. Bring her with you."

"Where's Tommy? Hasn't he been staying with you?"

Anglea waved her hand in the air "I can't keep up with you kids. He comes and goes. I'm grateful for my Francesco, he at least stays out of trouble."

"Call him. Now."

"What's goin on Jane?"

"I'll tell you when I know. I need to talk to him first."

Her mother's house filled quickly. Frost arrived first, then Korsak and Maura. Frankie with the other uniform he was on patrol with Mason, he was a nice kid. Jane warmed at the people who cared about her but all the excitement and attention was overwhelming.

Frankie nearly yelled at her "who did this Jane?"

Frost bowed up as well "I hope these bastards fight when we find them. I will teach them a thing or two about pain compliance."

Jane appreciated her brother and partners protectivness, even if it was annoying sometimes, but she waved them both off "I know who it was and trust me they'll get theirs. I need to talk to Tommy first."

They all have her a curious look. She raised her palm and gave them her classic "leave it" look. Each one of them knew she'd only enlighten them after she spoke with Tommy.

"Maura her leg is bleeding bad." Anglea worried.

"Didn't you patch that up earlier?" Korsak directed at Maura.

"Earlier? Good lord what happened earlier?" Anglea's voice pierced Jane's already throbbing head.

"Oh you shoulda seen it Mrs. Rizzoli. Jane make a guy twice her size cry like a baby." Frost added. He launched into an animated telling of the story to Frankie and Mason.

Angela nagged Jane but she blocked it out. Korsak did his best to calm Mama Rizzoli.

Jane watched Maura take in the madness. She stood silently both hands clutching the medical kit in front of her. If the fact that Jane was going to throw her little brother in a cell didn't scare her off being surrounded by Rizzoli's and those who associate with Rizzoli's surely would.

She was watching Vince comfort Angela, and Jane watched her. Suddenly hazel eyes were locked on hers. She was caught. She stood her ground and offered a weak smile but flinched when her lip stung at the movement. Concern covered Maura's face.

Jane made a decision, she needed to warn Maura about Tommy, and she needed some privacy for that conversation.

"Ma tell me the minute Tommy walks through that door. Come on Maura." Jane turned without another word and Maura followed her to her childhood bedroom.

Jane's stress eased being alone in the room with Maura. It wasn't just because the living room was a circus. Maura's presence soothed her, comfort and calm hovered around the blonde overtaking Jane's senses along with light and flowery perfume.

"You will have to remove your pants this time." Maura's soft and velvety voice warmed Jane chest.

The irony of this situation was not lost on Jane. She was standing in her old room with someone who made her feel the emotions of a giddy 16 year old and who she would very much like to get undressed with in the right circumstances. "It's been years since someone has said those words to me in here."

She was rewarded with a giggle. "Jane."

"Okay okay." Thank God she'd remembered to shave her legs in the last 24 hours.

_In a series of at bats full of strike outs, she managed a base hit._

She started to undo her belt and Maura averted her eyes, focusing on the wall where Jane's old Red Sox pennant hung along with several autographed cards and pictures.

She stood in front of Maura in her v neck boy shorts and socks. Besides the obvious comfortability her boy shorts offered Jane was glad for the coverage provided. If she was a thong kind of girl this situation might be a lot more uncomfortable.

"Busted my new stitches. I'm sorry." She broke the silence.

Maura ushered Jane to sit and got started. "No need to apologize Jane. I'm sure it was not your fault." She had seen the chair, bag, and metal ties on the front porch, Jane had been restrained and literally delivered to her mother after a beating.

"I could have kept my mouth shut. Probably would have saved me some pain." She shrugged.

"Would you like to talk about what happened?"

She didn't. Words were coming out of her mouth before she knew it. "I've been through much worse." Maura glanced at Jane's hand, and scar, sitting on the bed. "He's locked up ya know. I rushed in when I shouldn't have. I should have waited for Korsak. I realized that after I was pinned to the floor with scalpels through...them." She flexed her hands and they twitched with the memory. "I was terrified. Today was a walk through Boston Commons compared."

She searched Maura's face for a reaction. When she looked up Jane didn't find pity, but Maura looked proud.

"You are very brave. I appreciate you sharing with me. My inclination is to believe this will not be the last time you are my patient. Why do you refuse to receive treatment at the hospital?"

The last time Jane was in the hospital was after Hoyt. It made her claustrophobic to think about going back.

Maura moved on to tending her lips as she thought. She cleaned the splits and they stung. Her face hovered only a few inches from Jane's.

"I trust you." Jane finally answered with a tone that implied her simple statement was obvious.

Their eyes were locked. The air between them was palpable. Charged as electricity shot between them. Tommy. Guilt. Damn it.

"I don't think you should see Tommy anymore." Jane blurted breaking the spell they were in and she prepared for an angry retort.

"May I ask why you feel that way?"

She was calm...almost amused. This may be easier than Jane thought. "I think he's gotten into some trouble. I don't want you mixed up in his mess."

"My attempt to inform you earlier was interrupted, but I declined Tommy's offer of a second date."

Maura wasn't interested in her brother after one date. If she wasn't so pissed at him she might feel bad.

_Hot damn she managed to steal second. _

Maura frowned. "Your brother is sweet. I hope he isn't in too much trouble. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"We'll see." She paused. She wanted Tommy to admit what he'd done before she told anyone. His reaction would tell all. "He seemed pretty sure of himself at the PD today...well yesterday...I figured you two were really hitting it off."

"Substantial sexual attraction is required to truly hit it off." She used air quotes as she repeated Jane's words with a smile. She leaned back in close working on Jane's cuts again. "In order to release the necessary hormones of adrenaline serotonin and dopamine the brain must recognize attraction, then hormones linked to long term attachment such as oxytocin and vasopressin could be released if the attraction is also accompanied by variables that suggest compatibility for a lengthy period. This process starts with initial lust, which releases estrogen and testosterone." She sighed and thought for a moment. "I rejected his effort to kiss me."

She let a small laugh rasp out. It was cute when the doctor talked about science stuff. She wasn't sure if it was the the detailed explanation regarding hormones or the single sentence that did it, but Jane knew Maura thought it was important to tell her there was no attraction to her brother and they hadn't even kissed.

_She was rounding third. Run home Rizzoli. Run as fast as your legs will take you._

Maura furrowed her brow at Jane's laugh.

"Why did you tell me that?" Jane asked even though she knew why.

Maura opened her mouth a couple times to answer but no words came out. Thoughts rushed in the brain behind beautiful hazel eyes. Her cheeks reddened under Jane's intense gaze.

"I thought so." Jane whispered.

The world stopped spinning. Everything faded away. Her loud family the room over silenced. Jane was certain she would want to remember this moment forever. She memorized the delicate details of the face in front of her.

She lifted her left hand and cupped Maura's jaw, slipping her fingers into soft golden hair. She lightly touched the corner of her lips with her thumb and felt Maura tense at the contact. She leaned forward only inches from soft parted lips. Maura's eyes fluttered closed urging Jane to continue.

_She slid home with a smile of her face. Score one for Jane._

When their lips met Jane felt Maura relax and they melted into one another. Jane relished in the moment as the kiss evolved. It started gentle and she admired how soft and full Maura's lips were against hers. Maura's hands travelled into Jane's hair and teeth grazed Jane's bottom lip gently tugging, wanting. The heat of want and need erupted low inside Jane's stomach and spread through her.

_"_Janie!!" Angela's voice cut through the air from outside the door making both women physically jump back. "Tommy's here sweetie."


	9. I Like You

A/N: I'm sorry about the inconsistent updates, unfortunately, updates will continue to be sporadic for a little while. My life isn't going to slow down for a while. I appreciate your patience and sticking with this story so so much. It means the world to me.

Both women were breathless and flustered. Jane also became painfully aware that she still didn't have pants on. She smiled broadly at Maura, with pink cheeks, as she stood and started slipping her pants back on.

"Sorry I have to deal with this. Thank you for taking care of me, again." She headed for the door and grabbed the door handle, paused and turned back with a smile "I like you."

Maura blushed at the simple statement and mimicked Jane's smile before she followed the detective out.

Once she stepped into the living room and laid eyes on Tommy, every fiber in her being lit up with rage. Her thoughts flashing with others being hurt - Maura - because of his dumbass decisions - Ma - she'd had enough for one week.

She crossed the room in a swift motion before anyone could react, and had her brother slammed against the wall, both hands full of his shirt at the collar.

"Ey, what the hell Jane?" Tommy tried to peel Jane's hands from his shirt without success.

"Janie have you lost your mind?" Angela yelled.

Frankie, Frost, and Korsak all moved across the space to aid Tommy if necessary, but didn't dare step in the way of Jane when she had her heels dug into something. She was staring a hole through Tommy and the guys knew she had a good reason for her actions.

"What have you been running for the De Luca's Tommy?" She snapped. "Huh? Money...Drugs...was it worth it?"

The room was dead silent, all the air evaporated replaced by an array of emotion, they all looked at one another in utter confusion as Jane accused Tommy. Angela whimpered with hurt at the accusation and scene in front of her.

"Fuck you Jane." Tommy roared "You just can't stand that I'm making something of myself. You pissed cause I got to her before you had the chance?" He nodded his head in Maura's direction.

Frankie dropped his head mumbling a string of profanity. Angela started crying and escaped the room with Korsak hot on her heels. Anger and deflection equaled guilt when it came to Tommy, each Rizzoli in the room was aware of that fact.

Jane released her hold after giving him another firm shove into the wall for the Maura comment.

Jane had experienced both a guilty Tommy and an innocent Tommy. Only guilty Tommy reacted in anger. When Tommy was innocent he always responded with a calm hurt like a sad puppy dog that would never receive his owners approval.

"Frankie." Jane nodded her head toward their brother.

Frankie held her eyes for a second before he removed the cuffs from his belt and placed them on Tommy.

"You don't have any proof Jane." Tommy spit the words at her.

"You're going to give a full fucking confession." Frankie and Frost sat Tommy down on the couch and Jane hovered over him as she spoke.

"The hell I am."

"Your boss is the one who took me on the field trip after work. I've never met Alex De Luca face to face before, can't say I enjoyed his company." She pointed to the fresh bruise across her forehead and temple and Tommy's smug face flashed with surprise before it dropped to defeat.

"He threatened you and Maura" she paused throwing a pained look Maura's direction catching her surprise "and they left me on Ma's front porch. They weren't dropping me off at Ma's to be friendly Tommy, it was a message."

Tommy hung his head abandoning the stubborn eye contact he'd held through their earlier exchange. "I didn't know Jane."

"Come on Tommy. It's one thing to put yourself in a situation, and me, by getting involved in this shit but you've put Maura and Ma in danger as well." Jane forcibly swallowed down the sorrow and pain clawing its way up her throat clinging to her words, and replaced it with disgust. "I can't even look at you."

She turned her back on her brother as Frankie and Frost escorted him outside. She grabbed Frost by the arm and pulled him aside, explaining the details of the events that occurred with De Luca. She was thankful for her partner. He knew what to do with Tommy and how to proceed, thank god, because she didn't have the heart to deal with her brother right now.

"I'll text you when we get things settled. Go home Jane. We got this." Frost squeezed her shoulder in support.

It was nearly 3am and she was exhausted.

Maura's POV

She stood in her kitchen drinking a glass of water. At this rate she would only manage a few hours of sleep before heading to the station.

Maura's mind was racing with all the events that occurred. Her emotions on overload. She needed time to decompress and analyze the events of the day.

Jane mentioned a threat against Maura while confronting Tommy. She moved through her house checking her windows and door locks, making a mental note to inquire with a professional about upgrading her current alarm system. She wondered if Angela had a proper system at her home, and worried for the overbearing yet wonderful woman. The Rizzoli family had Maura in an emotional whirlwind. She warmed at the memory of Angela pulling her aside into a bear hug before leaving earlier. She expressed how grateful she was for Maura taking care of Jane and offered for her to stay there for the night. Maura had never stayed at another adults house unless it was a sexual partner or one of her parents houses, but they usually were away if she used one of the Isle's estates.

When she first approached Angela's house, the chair restraints and bag on the porch made her sick to her stomach. Maura then watched a room full of people look at Jane with simultaneous pride and worry. There were individual moments shared between each person where they seemed to communicate only with their expression and body language. Maura read cues between them, Korsak showed a tender affection for Angela and proud paternal love for Jane. Angela oozed worry for her only daughter and her pain was tangible as Tommy's betrayal came to light. Frost displayed the same brotherly love to Jane and Frankie and the respect they both devoted to Jane was unmistakable.

Each had a unique bond with one another, respect and loyalty similar to that of a pack of wolves. Each person bringing different strengths to the group, but all looked at Jane for cues of assurance. She is the alpha.

Jane's presence provided an unspoken protection. A sanctuary like when a small child hides under their blanket where the monsters could never reach. At any moment someone could start shooting and Maura was confident Jane would be standing on her toes, ready to throw her body on top of whoever was closest to her.

This woman had consumed Maura's thoughts since the moment she watched her yell at a tech in her lab. In that time, her mind had ventured to how kissing Jane would feel. That feeling was unattainable by thought, unimaginable, only found through execution.

The kiss they shared sparked a warmth and longing Maura was sure she had ever experienced before. Charging her body with need for more. She was unaware her batteries were running low until Jane Rizzoli supercharged them with an action as simple as a kiss.

The entire experience was invigorating. Maura was lost in the memory when she heard a rattling. She unconsciously crouched behind her marble countertop to hide. Another rattle sounded from the back of the house. It sounded like someone was unsuccessfully trying to open a window. Maura grabbed a knife from the block on the countertop and headed towards the noise with her heartbeat echoing in her ears. She entered her bedroom still crouching, knife wielded, and looked through the dark room to the window for movement. A creak from the stairs sent Maura rushing back out the door to face the intruder.

"Holy Shit! Calm down Norman Bates, it's me." Jane was sitting on the banister laughing.

Maura dropped the knife and wildly yelled at Jane "Who the hell is Norman?" She worked to calm her breathing and heartrate back to normal.

"Ya know like WHA WHA WHA" she moved her hand in a stabbing motion.

Maura was at a lost. This woman was insane. She slowly backed up and sat on a stool at the island.

Jane limped over and took a seat next to her. "Anyways, I didn't mean to give you a heart attack, but you need a better security system. If I can break in then anyone could Maura."

She cared that much. She was taken and beated today and instead of going home, she came here to protect me. Even if she did show this worry by breaking into her house.

Jane POV

Jane was panicking. Muara handn't said anything in a few minutes and she looked terrified. She'd definitely crossed a line, but she couldn't stand the thought of someone getting to Maura, especially when it was her idiot brother's fault.

"Maur?" Jane placed her hand on Maura's shoulder.

Hazel eyes met Jane's and her face softened. "Myocardial infarction is highly unlikely for someone of my age and health Jane."

"Wait, what does a cardinal farting have to do with anything?" And cue showstopping smile with laughter that was contagious enough to make Eeyore smile. Jane would never get used to this woman's pure beauty.

"I will contact a security company tomorrow about a new system. In the meantime, lets hope you're the only lunatic who tries to break in."

Jane gave Maura a small shove. "Hey I didn't try. I succeeded. Now I know if my current career doesn't pan out I could be a criminal." She rose and gingerly walked toward the door. "I'll let you get some sleep. If you need anything or hear anything I'll be right outside, just come and get me."

"What are you going to do sleep outside in my driveway?" Maura stood and looked toward Jane's stitched up leg.

Jane looked at her feet embarrassed and forced her best smile "My backseat is pretty comfy." If you're 4 1/2 feet tall, she thought.

"If you insist on being my personal bodygaurd then you are sleeping inside."

Jane opened her mouth for a halfhearted argument when Maura silenced her with a lifted hand. She approached Jane with caution, then wrapped her arms around her waist.

Jane felt Maura's body melt into her as she pulled her closer. She was firm and soft at the same time and her head settled on Jane's chest like they had spent hours in this position.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Maura whispered "I like you."


	10. BurnBabyBurn

A/N: Y'alls patience is everything to me. Unfortunately my schedule isn't changing anytime soon, but I will update as soon as I can.

Jane's heart filled with Maura's words and warmth like helium, floating high into the sky reaching for the stars, lighter than a feather.

"Now sit down and let me look at your stitches. You are favoring that leg more prominently than you were earlier."

Maura pulled away and Jane's heart deflated as she lost her warmth, heavily sinking back to earth. Jane plopped down on the couch immediately regretting the sudden movement as pain shot through her head and leg.

Maura had disappeared gathering supplies. She returned with a mini version or her medical kit, sheets and blankets, and a glass of water.

She paused in front of Jane handing her the water and started setting up her make shift doctor's office for the 3rd time since they had met. She handed Jane some pills, and she immediately downed them along with the glass of water.

"Jane you don't even know what those were. I could have given you a laxative or flunitrazepam."

"I told you I trust you." Jane sleepily smiled not bothered at this particular moment how easily she trusted this woman when she was caught in hazel eyes "and you don't have to roofie me for that."

Maura raised an eyebrow at her in surprise, and Jane wasn't sure what got her attention. The fact that she made such a brash comment or she knew the technical name for roofies.

Maura stood with a glint in her eye, her expression playful and sexy. "Take your pants off."

Jane swallowed feeling her throat go dry at the words. Maura looked like a lion hunting its prey and Jane shivered under her gaze.

After Maura rebandaged her leg with care she'd kissed Jane on the cheek and retired to her bedroom. Jane was basically floating as she laid down and fell asleep with a smile on Maura's designer couch.

———————————————————————

Frost POV

The tapping on his driver's side window was just loud enough to rouse him from his sleep. Barry opened his eyes and saw the beautiful doctor standing with a travel mug.

He opened the door and stepped out stretching, his back was not happy with him for sleeping in his unit last night. "Good morning, Dr. Isles. Is everything okay?"

She smiled sweetly "Yes, Detective Frost. I brought you some coffee and wanted to tell you thank you." She handed him the mug.

Barry glanced at his feet, this woman's beauty and presence made him feel like a teenager. He understood why his partner seemed to be so taken with her. Jane texted him last night with Maura's address asking if he could keep an eye on the place or get an officer assigned to it. He could see how Jane acted toward the doctor and decided he didn't trust anyone else for this task.

His partner had the ability to pick out a bad seed a mile away, and how quickly Jane accepted Maura as one of them said all that needed to be said about the doctor's character.

"You didn't have to do that doc." He accepted the coffee and took a sip. "This blows Stanley's coffee outta the water."

She chuckled "It's the least I can do when BPD is acting as my own private security detail. Am I correct to believe Jane asked you to be here?"

Barry rubbed the back of his head and considered his response, not missing the doctor's comfortable use of Jane's first name. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Jane had the hots for the doctor, but he knew his partner liked to play her cards close to her chest and didn't want to overstep. In his experience, Jane needed a swift kick in order to put her feelings out there. "Jane is very good at her job, and she couldn't live with herself if you got...if anyone was hurt because of her kid brother."

"That much I can surmise. She broke in last night to show me how easy it is. I suppose I do need an upgraded system—"

"Wait!" Barry nearly choked on his coffee and released a belly laugh. "She actually broke in?"

"Yes she is asleep on my couch right now. I didn't want to wake her yet since the last couple days have been particularly eventful for her."

This is why Jane was one of Barry's favorite people. As much as she took no one's shit, she was the most passionate and protective person he had ever met. There were times where she was motherly and scolded him, but it was never misplaced and always out of love. Barry had a sister for life with Jane. And based on her actions, Jane had it bad for the doctor. He would be giving Jane some serious shit later for this stunt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane POV

Jane stood in her mother's backyard with the chair she'd been tied to the day before sitting next to her. She'd made a small fire in the fire pit. She grabbed the chair and lifted it over her head then slammed it into the ground with as much force as she could muster, effectively breaking the legs and leaving two pieces in her hands.

She gathered the parts of the chair and tossed them on the fire and stood listening to the crackle of the wood. It was therapeutic. She knew this moment would give her more satisfaction than the department mandated counseling she would surely attend from this event.

Hopefully she would be able to see the same guy she'd seen after Hoyt. It would be a lot of work to break in a new therapist. She'd made her way through three others before sticking with Dr. Burns. He was a nice enough guy. She wasn't sure if he'd made the cut because he could actually handle her or if she was just too worn out to fight by the time she visited her fourth therapist in two months.

She closed her eyes and let the sounds of the fire destroying wood consume her. Pictures of a flawless Maura Ilses dressed for work early that morning popped into her head. Maura's face was the only thing that kept her panic at bay in the unfamiliar place. She'd made her breakfast and coffee before she left for work and told her she could stay as long as she wanted. Jane smiled at the memory.

Her mother's hand slid onto her shoulder giving it a squeeze before she pulled her into a hug from behind.

"Do you feel better now?" Angela's voice scraped from the weight of emotion.

Jane nodded and covered her mother's arms with her own. She turned her head and placed a kiss on Angela's cheek before speaking. "I'm sorry about Tommy, Ma."

"I'm so happy you're okay, but it breaks my heart you know. I can't give up on him Jane, and I know you won't either." Angela moved next to her daughter. "He's a good boy, he just takes after your father too much sometimes."

Jane snorted in response. They had an unspoken rule that only Angela could badmouth Frank Sr. Even after all the shit he'd put her mother through the hurt was visible on Angela's face anytime her children made nasty remarks regarding their estranged father. Jane let them slip every now and then but she did her best not to upset her mother.

Jane could feel her mother's eyes burning into the side of her face. She could see her shifting her weight unnecessarily from foot to foot. She noticed how her mother had her hands gripped together in front of her body as if she needed extra support. She wants to ask me something, Jane thought, something she knows I won't want to talk about.

"What, Ma?" Jane turned crossing her arms with impatience and for defense. They stood in silence for a few seconds. "Come on. Out with it."

"Is there something going on between you and Maura?" She blurted. "Cause I like her for you. It has been a while since you've been on a date too."

Jane groaned and rubbed her face with both hands. She was already avoiding the mental battle regarding how strong her feelings for Maura were, and she certainly did not want to discuss it with her mother.

"I'm no expert in sexuality" Angela waved her hands around "I didn't even know about your interest in girls until you were grown, and that was just because I forgot to knock that morning-"

"Jesus Ma stop!" Jane yelled. "It was bad enough that I lived through that experience, let's not talk about it."

"All I'm saying is I see something there. There's an energy. Now come eat some lasagna. You're too skinny."

Angela was already inside and Jane was left feeling drained and flustered.

———————————————————————

Jane walked into the bull pin and looked into Lt Cavanaugh's office. He was sitting at his desk looking stressed as always.

"We already advised him of everything that happened." Korsak placed his hand on Jane's shoulder. "You were supposed to take the full day off."

"I know, but I know what he's going to say and I want to get it over with. Who's he making lead?" Jane didn't mention her real reason for coming in was to see Maura.

"Frost volunteered. Said he didn't want you to have a reason to hate me since I'll probably die from old age soon." Korsak rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

She glanced across the room to her partner. Maura mentioned she took him coffee that morning. He deserved to be shown how appreciated he is, and Jane had something in mind to show him.

She turned her attention back to Korsak and asked her question in one word "Tommy?"

Korsak gave her a run down of Tommy's statement and told her where he was placed in protective custody since he just blew the whistle on the entire De Luca family business practices.

She thanked him and walked into Cavanaugh's office. Ready to hear she needed to back off of this one and find out how many hours she'd have to see the shrink for this time.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Jane was frustrated until she approached the office and stopped a few feet outside the door. As soon as her eyes locked on this flawless creature her troubles vanished. She was looking at her computer screen with focus. Her eyes were bright with the reflection of the screen. Her brow was slightly furrowed as she read and her shoulders were set with perfect posture. Maura had the type of posture that made Jane straighten her own shoulders and want to break the habit of slouching.

Suddenly Maura brought her arms forward resting her elbows on the desk putting her hands under her chin and leaned her head forward on her palms. She looked away from her screen toward the ceiling. A small smile touched her lips at whatever thought crossed her mind. Jane would give anything to know what was in the beautiful blondes head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jane leaned against the door frame and tried to look relaxed.

Maura jumped slightly and took Jane in. Jane felt her body heat as Maura drug her eyes from head to toe and back again.

"Actually I was just wondering about you." Maura flashed a confident smile.

Jane had never felt so special.

"Are you feeling okay? Detective Korsak said you were taking the full day off." She stood and walked around the desk and leaned her left hip against the side. "Did you need me to tend to your injuries again?"

Not that Jane would mind being half naked with the doctor again, she was determined the next time would not include a medical kit.

"You've done more than enough Maur. I just wanted to thank you again and see if you had dinner plans?" Jane tried to project confidence and crossed her arms out of habit. This woman made her comfortable and nervous at the same time.

Maura's body softened as she walked closer to Jane. "Dinner sounds lovely. Since you know where I live already, you can pick me up at 7."

Next chapter is all Jane and Maura with as much fluff as my angsty heart can muster. As a thank you for y'alls support and patience. ;)


	11. Arcade

Fluff isn't my strong point kids. This is my best version of it, but another update coming very soon.

If y'all have any suggestions or ideas I'm all ears. Please don't trash me though, I've had a couple not so nice messages. This is only my second fic, first RI.

_I'm reckless, _Jane thought, _that's why I became a cop in the first place. _

Her thoughts were erratic as she stood in front of the mirror looking at herself, as they were all day along with her heart rate. She had 45 minutes to kill before she needed to leave for Maura's house.

_Every "relationship" - loosely used term, I've been in has ended because I chose my career. _

White high top converse, black jeans with rips to show off a little bit of Italian kissed skin (luckily the rips didn't show her stitches), and a plain v neck T-shirt that showed a bit of cleavage to complete the look. Her hair was as unruly and as gorgeous as ever.

_I'm not reckless because I have some sort of death wish, but I'm not a priority __when there's someone else who needs help. Most people around me chalk my actions up to courage. I usually think of it as blind stupidity, __doesn't mean i'm not scared sometimes, ususally I'm scared shitless. But I have the ability to push that fear deep down and still take care of business._

Jane was born with courage and it only got stronger with age and many difficult decisions. Whether she would ever accept how it bloomed from her for everyone to see is still to be determined.

_This is the first time in my life that I don't know if I'll have the guts to push that fear deep down. If someone held a gun to Maura's head I would kill them without a second thought. The fear that comes with doing what's right is normal now. That fear is quick and weak. _

The fear of love, of choosing another person and the vulnerability that accompanies that fear is one Jane has never beat. And to be honest, a fear she's never wholeheartedly fought.

She told Joe not to wait up, and closed the door with the feeling that her life would be different when she returned.

She made her way toward Maura's house with a stop in mind. Maura didn't strike Jane as the type to indulge in sweets regularly, but she was going to give it a shot regardless. She parked and walked into her favorite chocolate shop.

She stood staring into the display case for several minutes before deciding to buy just about one of everything so Maura would have a variety to choose from. Her eyes stalled on her favorite clusters. She gave a quick shake of her head ridding the thoughts of Tommy and purchased the abundance of chocolate.

——————————————————————

Jane took a few deep breaths before exiting her car. She knocked on the door and heard Maura's muffled voice from the other side.

The door opened and Jane lost the ability to breathe. Maura was literally breathtaking. Everything from the heels to the simple dress that hugged every square inch of her perfect figure to the beach wave in her hair was stunning.

"Hello Jane."

She met Maura's eyes and was lost in the glow of hazel.

Jane found her voice after running her eyes from head to toe once more "have I told you how crazy beautiful you are?"

With the most adorable head tilt and blush Maura replyed "I don't believe you have." Maura then shut the door and grabbed Jane's hand moving them both toward Jane's car.

With Maura's hand in hers Jane felt a surge of courage. She moved to open Maura's door and paused. "I'm not just talking about tonight, you know? You're beautiful all the time. Even when you get no sleep and have to stitch up my wounds in the middle of the night." She winked then closed the door behind Maura who discovered her chocolates.

Jane spent the entire drive listening to Maura spout facts about chocolate. How it's made, nutrition facts, and more that Jane missed because she was lost in how adorable the doctor was when she was rambling.

"There was a study conducted on couples which showed the brain stimulation from eating chocolate lasted longer and created more endorphins than kissing."

Jane scrunched up her face "you lying to me?"

"Actually I can't. But if I could, I wouldn't." Maura clasped her hands together with the box in her lap.

"You can't? Are you in some sort of secret genius club where the only rule is you can't lie?"

Maura rolled her eyes playfully "No Jane. I should say I can lie, but I break out in hives and a rash along my neck and chest when I do."

"Hmmm." Jane glanced at Maura before turning her attention to the road. "I wouldn't lie to you either."

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

"Are you ready to head back or would you want to take a walk?"

They stopped a few feet from the car. Jane wasn't ready for the night to end yet. Maura rubbed her bare arm and shook her body a little as a breeze rushed by.

Maura smiled "I'd love a walk."

Jane's eyes landed on the ME's chest at the movement.

"But we can head back if that's where your focus is centered." Maura raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh no." Jane blushed slightly, she was caught. "I was checking to see if you were lying."

The doctors small shimmy at the chill had taken Jane's mind to a whole other world, but it wasn't her fault the full breasts made her linger. Now would be a good time to practice some self control though, she wanted to know more about this beautiful woman.

Jane turned and opened her back door to grab the soft throw blanket then walked to Maura and wrapped it gently around her shoulders. She made sure to cover the neckline that had taunted her all night.

Jane saw Maura soften at her actions. "When you do things like this it's hard to believe the whole tough Detective act."

Jane placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips and turned quickly starting to walk. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jane thought about their date so far. An arcade was the last place she would expect to see Dr. Maura Isles but she had kicked Jane's ass in several games. She was worried about her choice at first but it was worth seeing Maura let her guard down and she even got competitive with some unique trash talk, half of it Jane didn't understand. The best part was watching Maura wipe the grease off the top of her pizza and spout of some facts about fat and carbs. Jane just giggled while she wolfed hers down.

Maura broke the silence "I've never been to an arcade on a date before, or ever, but I certainly will not forget it. I have a feeling you could make any activity fun."

Jane blushed slightly. She couldn't tell if Maura was baiting her on purpose now.

She chose to share something personal instead of acting like a 16 year old "we only got a few hours between school and dinner as kids. It would take almost an hour of that time to walk to the arcade and home. But it was Tommy and Frankies favorite place so we made the walk a few times a week. We didn't have a lot of money, and Ma didn't know but I made a deal with the old man at the driving range next door. He would pay me a quarter for every 10 golf balls I picked up and brought back to him. Every one I earned went into those games."

A sad wistful smile stayed on her face at the thoughts of her kid brothers and a simpler time.

"I'm sure your childhood was wonderful and interesting to say the least. The love your mother has for her children amazes me. She's so proud of you Jane." Maura bumped the Detective with her shoulder offering a supportive smile.

Jane shook off the stress of her brother and wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders as they walked. Maura leaned into the strength and warmth offered by the gesture and relaxed.

Jane felt their energy flow together. It was like they were two parts of one design and their touch made the design complete. She felt stronger than she ever had when that connection was made. Like it's the touch she's needed her whole life.

"What about your childhood? Chief medical examiner, great house, always helping people. I bet your parents are proud too."

"I was adopted. I never went without, and my mother could be quite nurturing at times. My mother and father were very involved with their careers, so I chose to attend boarding school in Switzerland. I see them from time to time, but they spend most of their time in Europe."

"Boarding school?" Jane made a sour face. She pulled them to a stop and her face became serious. "Do you hear that?"

To their left were dense shrubs and small trees. They heard whimpering coming from behind the trees. Without hesitation Jane dropped to her hands and knees and climbed into the bushes. She popped out a few seconds later with three new born puppies in her arms.

"You mind if I borrow your blanket? And if we made a pit stop?" She grinned like a child and had a couple leaves stuck in her curls.

Maura quickly wrapped the puppies in her blanket and cooed at the babies in her arms. "They are adorable. Is there a vet close to here?"

"Something like that." She chuckled then entered the bushes again this time returning with a larger dog that looked like some type of American Pit mix in her arms.

"Come on mama. Let's get you and your babies somewhere safe."

They made it back to the car while the mama continued to thank Jane with kisses. They loaded up and Jane pulled out her phone.

She waited while it rang. "Hey I've got you a present. Well a few presents." Pause. "Maura's with me we'll be there in a few." Pause. "Shut up, old man, it's none of your business."

Maura listened to the banter knowing exactly whose home they would be going to. She reached over and plucked the leaves out of Janes hair and giggled at the embarrassed look on her face.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_

Korsak already had a kennel with a heat lamp and several soft blankets set up when they arrived. Once the pups and their mom were cozy Korsak turned knowing eyes on the women.

"Would you ladies like anything to drink?" He looked Jane up and down with a grin then shrugged. "All I have is beer."

Jane spoke up before Maura's politeness caused her to spend anymore time with Korsak when she was supposed to be on a date. "We'll leave you to you're babies mother goose." She made a move toward the door and the other two followed.

Korsak told Maura goodbye and turned to Jane "I don't wanna see your mug at the office until Monday Rizzoli. You understand? Take this long weekend."

She stopped with Korsak inside the door and lowered her voice. "I'm supposed to be on call this weekend, you can't go it alone, you aren't a spring chicken anymore."

He lightly pushed her out the door "Frost has it covered. Now follow the beautiful lady and enjoy the rest of your night." He laughed at the look of horror Jane flashed and closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12 - MailCall

A/N: Anyone who is still interested in this story thank you so much, I know it has been forever since I updated. I lost my inspiration, but I have a few new ideas. I read every comment and if y'all have any ideas as well or suggestions I will seriously take them into consideration. I want this story to continue in the best way possible. If you stick with me, I can't express enough gratitude. 

"Would you like to come in?" Maura moved to open the car door without waiting for an answer.

Jane sat for a moment enamored with the saultry tone of the doctor's voice, "wait don't move!" She blurted. Then at Maura's slightly surprised expression she more calmly stated "sorry, just stay there." She got out and (half limp) jogged around the car to open Maura's door.

"Thank you, Jane." She reached up and gave a quick peck to the flushed cheek then stated as she walked towards the house "I saw your limp, are your stitches okay?"

They made their way to the door and inside the elegant house which matched its elegant owner as Jane consider her answer.

"Healing fast thanks to you. I guess you have the magic touch." Jane gave a small smile at the double meaning in her words as she took a seat at the counter.

After giving a seductive smirk, Maura breathed a "you have no idea" and set a glass of water in front of Jane and sipped from her own glass.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment when Maura offered a change in subject "It is very easy to see how much your partners and family love you, I've never experienced a group quite like yours."

Jane twisted the glass in front of her contemplating a serious or joking response.

"What's not to love?" Jane quipped with a cocky lopsided grin, choosing the later. "I'm hardheaded and don't listen to anyone. Ever." She paused feeling Maura's eyes studying her. "I end up hurt more than any person should, as you've seen," she waved a scarred hand over her leg for emphasis "and I always manage a smartass comment at the worst times." She paused once more looking pointedly at Maura "You need better taste in women, Dr. Isles."

Maura moved around the counter and placed herself between Jane's legs. "Those things may be true, but you're also the most protective person I've ever met. The way you took care of the victim's family the other day was beyond me, and I'm honored to witness such an interaction. Your passion for the people you love and your job is priceless, Jane." She ran one hand up a toned arm and placed a finger under the brunette's chin so chocolate eyes would meet hers "Also, I have impeccable taste, you are proof."

Jane pulled Maura closer and claimed her lips in a silent thank you. She slid a hand to the small of her back and buried the other in soft wavy hair and tilts her head to deepen the kiss. A small sigh escapes Maura's mouth as she melts into the brunettes body.

Maura broke the kiss and whispers "would you like to stay?"

Jane's voice is rough with want and desire "Please."

Maura pulls Jane by the hand into her bedroom. She stops at the end of the bed and grabs the bottom of Jane's shirt between kisses "may I?"

Jane gives a short nod. Maura pulls the shirt over the taller woman's head while Jane removes her gun and badge and motions with them "do you have a place?"

"Drawer. Next to the bed." Maura flips off the main light and turns on two bedside lights so she can still see the detective.

They meet at the end of the bed once more. Maura gracefully steps out of her heels putting another few inches difference in their height, and Jane, rather clumsily, unties and kicks off her shoes. Maura reaches for toned abs lightly dragging nails down her stomach leaving goosebumps in her wake until she reaches the top of jeans. She pulls their bodies together once again and takes Janes bottom lip between her teeth as her hands work on the denim in her way. Jane lets out a small whimper and Maura stops remembering the detective's injuries "I'm sorry Jane, did I hurt your lip?"

"Luckily I like a little pain with my pleasure." The brunette grins as she strips the jeans the rest of the way off with little grace causing the blonde to giggle.

Now in a simple lace bra and boy shorts, Jane's eyes lock with hazel, her heart slamming against her ribs. _Okay, Rizzoli. She asked you to stay, all you gotta do is stay cool a little longer._

Maura runs her fingers from the middle of the bra down flat abs to the top of boyshorts, and places a single kiss on Jane's collarbone.

Jane turns Maura and pulls her hair to the side, pleading with herself for a steady hand, and manages to pull the dress zipper all the way down in one motion.

Jane's mouth goes dry as her eyes feast on dark red lace lingerie. She moves her body flush with Maura's back as the dress slips to the floor, sliding her left hand across the top of lace from hip to hip pulling the blonde as tight to her body as possible. Her right hand stays woven in silky hair keeping it pushed aside while she lines wet kisses from shoulder to just below her ear.

Maura groans in anticipation as Jane's hand finds her wet center and applies light pressure, stroking agonizingly slow outside the lace.

Maura's patience evaporates with Jane's slow movement "Jane, please."

The simple request was all Jane needed to scoop up the smaller woman and move to place her on the bed. Jane grazes her fingers up toned arms and around to Maura's back before unclipping the lace bra and dragging the straps free. Her eyes take in the flawless skin and ample cleavage greedily while her hands descend to rid all clothing from this gorgeous creature.

She leans back over the doctor and plants a firm kiss to her plump lips. "You are so beautiful, Maura." She starts to work her way down the blondes neck, pausing at the prominent collar bone to place several wet kisses. Her hands skim a the soft skin of a tone stomach and massage firm breasts.

A content sign excapes Maura's lips, followed by a low moan, befote she pulls Jane's face back to hers, "level the playing surface, Detective." She flicks her eyes down Jane's still partially clothed body and quirks a perfect eyebrow.

Her bra and boy shorts might as well have been on fire with how quickly they were off and discarded to the side. Jane gives a small but confident smile, and a chuckle at the doctors incorrect phrasing, as Maura's eyes carefully drag across her body and sends a tingle across her skin. "It's field Maura, level the playing field." She corrects, her voice soft and reassuring, as she places her body firmly over the blonde's once again.

"_You _are so beautiful, Jane." She returns, noting but not acknowledging, Jane's correction. Soft and sure hands move across olive skin memorizing and savoring every surface, exploring the exposed skin. Jane captures Maura's mouth again showing off what is Maura's near future experience with a skilled tongue. One hand travels down the brunettes body, pausing on a breast, rolling a pert nipple between her fingers. The other hand continued it's descent across shuddering abdominals forcing a low groan out of the brunette. Jane caught Maura's hand just as it reached her bellybutton. "Wait."

"Did I misinterpret? We don't have to have sex, Jane." She moved to her side pulling Jane to lay next to her. Worry creased her features as she thought she rushed the brunette "We can wait, I'm sorry, if you thought-"

Jane flinches at the thought of putting doubt into this beautiful woman's beautiful mind. "No Maura, No." She stammers. "I want to, like really want to." Jane cut off her own stupid words with a nervous frown. "I just wanted to make something clear first." She waited, then gave a reassuring smile, mildly irritated at herself for stopping but feeling the need to clarify her feelings for once in her life. Maura returned a small smile encouraging Jane to continue. "I just want you to know that I don't really do this." She guestures with her hand between them. "I've had one night stands, and relationships before, but I care. Not that I didn't ever care before." She rambled then groaned letting her head fall against her own shoulder. _Not cool at all._

"Jane." Maura slipped her leg between Jane's and wrapped up both her scarred hands tucking them under her chin along with hers. Maura's actions were like an anchor keeping Jane from drifting anymore. The brunette brought her eyes back to the safety of hazel.

"I just care about you a lot after such a short time, and it's terrifying and exhilarating, and I don't want you to think my goal was just making it to your incredibly comfortable bed. This is technically just our first date even though I feel like I've known you for a while. But I want to know you, Maura. I want to know the stuff you know after a long time. Like stupid pointless stuff about you." Jane took a deep breath, then whispered "Stuff I've never cared to know about anyone before."

"First thing about me, I like to be on top." Maura surprised the brunette with a quick change in position, placing her body over Jane's, and grinding her center into a olive toned thigh. "Second, I care about you a lot, too." Maura then tucked an unruly curl behind Jane's ear managing to give a look that oozed sex while also confirming the incalculable connection Jane felt was mutual for the blonde.

Feeling the wet heat against her leg made Jane mad at herself for delaying this process already and she didn't waste anymore time. She grabbed the back of Maura's neck bringing their mouths together, and quickly found her clit with the other hand.

The blondes body stiffened as Jane circled her clit and added pressure as Maura's hips began to move, and then found a rhythm rocking against the brunettes finger and leg. Their mouths parted and their foreheads pressed together as Maura let out a soft moan mixed with jumbled words Jane was pretty sure included - yes, god Jane, don't stop.

Jane wrapped her arm around the blondes shoulders dragging her nails then digging lightly into skin holding her body close, and repositioned her other hand pushing two fingers into slick heat and working her thumb against the hardened nub. Maura gasped and continued to ride Jane's fingers. Her pace quicken and she fisted the sheet on either side of Jane's head. "You are so sexy" Jane practically purred. The finger nails of her free, and less fortunate hand, scraped down between shoulder blades leaving red lines. Maura's back arched and she went ridged as Jane felt her walls pulse around her fingers. She stilled her fingers and continued to circle a swollen clit until the blonde stopped her movements and collapsed on top of Jane's body with a small grunt of satisfaction.

Jane chuckled and kissed the sweaty forehead against her chest. They stayed still for a couple minutes content with listening to breathing steadying back to normal and loud heartbeats before Jane broke the silence "That was fun."

Maura lifted her head, raising a perfect eyebrow, then made a show of sliding down Jane's body "how about some more fun" was stated, not even thought of as a question, as she licked her lips. Jane gulped at the sight of the doctor's tongue swiping across kiss swollen lips. Maura pulled one leg over her shoulder and pushed the other down against the bed, wasting no time, she slid her flattened tongue through wet folds ending on the bundle of nerves where she circled and applied more pressure. Jane squeezed her eyes shut and let out a deep groan straight from the pit of her stomach.

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

After several orgasms and lengthy exploration by new lovers, Jane's body was begging for hydration. She hadn't been this worn out since her last defensive tactics refresher course. She slipped out of bed and pulled her t-shirt over her head. "Where are you going, and why are you putting clothes back on?" Maura sat up displaying her lovely curves in all their glory.

"I need water woman, you've officially worn me out." She placed a delicate kiss to Maura's lips.

"I understand, but there's no need for clothes, no one else is here." Maura stated with a chuckle and soft smile.

"Fine, I'll just wear my shirt and you can take it back off of me, cause it was really sexy the first time." Jane gave a quick wink and sauntered out of the room, her shirt not doing much to cover her rounded bottom.

Maura listened to movement in the kitchen, then a minute or two of silence before a crash and what could only be described as a screech sounded from the kitchen. Maura leaped from the bed and ran toward the kitchen. Upon seeing the commotion, Maura could not contain the laughter. One Detective Rizzoli was halfway perched on the counter breathing like she just ran a marathon with horror in her eyes as she gaped at Bass the African Spurred Tortoise. Both glasses ended up on the floor, surprisingly only one broken, but it seemed, somehow, all the water from the glasses had soaked into Jane's t-shirt forcing the fabric to cling to firm breasts and strong core.

"Maura, what the hell is that? You have a pet freakin' dinosaur?" She looked at Maura with wide eyes and then sat fully on the counter still eyeing the tortoise with practiced distrust.

Catching her breath from the laughter "It's only Bass! He won't hurt you. He probably just came for a midnight snack." She grabbed a strawberry from the bowl on the counter and set it in front of her friend and gave his shell a couple soft pats. "now stay on the counter while I clean so you don't step on any glass."

"I'm feeling like this is so unsanitary, but also glad you keep things clean, or I might have some crumbs up bad places" she looked down at her bare ass on Maura's perfect granite counter, then beamed at Maura's laughter. "You think you could get me some clothes since I'm trapped here?"

Jane swung her legs happily back and forth while she watched Maura's naked form disappear back into the bedroom. She looked back at "bass" with a smirk. "Man, you're a big turtle."

"Tortoise" bellowed from the bedroom. Jane chuckled before lowering her voice and shared an inside joke with the creature "like you know the difference?"

Maura walked back into the kitchen wearing nothing but the heels she had discarded earlier and carrying clothes for Jane. If the detective thought she needed water before she might as well have just ran a marathon after not drinking water for days at how her body reacted to the sight. She had total cotton mouth and might as well have had a heart attack and killed over on the counter with the way her heart was trying to bump out of her chest. She'd never seen anything more sexy that Maura Isles in nothing but fuck me heels.

Jane was pissed. The doorbell had broken apart the start of sex on a kitchen counter. She was now in a black shirt, Maura claimed was a gift, who's white block letters stated "science rocks," a pair of silk shorts which probably cost more than her rent, and some fuzzy socks with the tabs on the bottom like you get from the hospital after a surgery.

Jane had grabbed her gun from the bedside table and opened the door to find a box waiting. The unibomber popped into Jane's head. She cut the box open with Maura's kitchen knife without moving it so much an inch from where she found it. She had immediately placed a call to a sleeping Frost and awaited his arrival. She knew.

Frost has taken a tongue lashing the second he arrived in Beacon Hill for even considering making a comment about Jane's current state of dress. He looked bewildered into the box at the item precariously placed. Maura simultaneously spouted facts regarding said item in the box. But Jane knew. She let Maura speak medically until it relaxed her enough to a state of sharing.

"Frost."

He choked back bile, placing a fist against his lips.

"Call the jail. It's Tommy's." The finger was a message. They purposely cut off the one which held Tommy's class ring because Jane would recognize it anywhere. _Fuck. Fucking mother fucker._ Was all Jane could think.


End file.
